Glimpses
by AnimeWolf524
Summary: A series of oneshots, glimpses of the lives of a oversized hunter and undersized trickster/Archangel.
1. Body Heat

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural… I think my fanfiction says it all. It's not mine, I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Genre: Romance

Body heat

Sam sat down on the couch and suddenly Gabriel was clung to his side. Sam had barely seen the archangel curled up on the end of Bobby's couch.

Gabriel let out a pleased sigh, and pressed further up against Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend's antics.

"Gabe?" He asked, curious as to what the angel was up to.

"You're hot." Gabriel murmured, his check pressed against Sam's chest. "In more ways than one, kiddo."

Sam curled his arm around Gabriel, he could feel the archangel shivering. The room was cold, as there had been a temperature drop during the day, so the air conditioning made Bobby's house cold.

"Why didn't you just adjust the temperature?" Sam questioned. "Instead of curling up on the edge of the couch?"

"Dean told me not to mess with the air conditioning again or he'd shove my blade up my ass." Gabriel explained. "Didn't feel like taking the risk."

Sam shook his head, and let Gabriel curl up against him.

"Gabe, I'm tired." Sam told him.

Gabriel shrugged. "Then lay down."

"I'll flatten you." Sam joked, running his fingers through Gabriel's hair.

Gabriel stood up, and shivered. "Well lie down. Quick!"

Sam lay down and Gabriel crawled over him to lay between Sam and the couch.

Sam slid his arm under Gabriel, to rest his hand on his shoulder. Gabriel rolled over slightly and Sam buried his face in his lover's hair.

XXX

Bobby walked in a few minutes later, the two asleep on the couch, Sam's right hand resting on Gabriel's chest. Gabriel's arm was across Sam's chest and the two were both sleeping peacefully.

Bobby smiled a little and tossed a blanked over them. They were so fast asleep they didn't even notice.

XXX

PB: Awww!

Me: I saw an image online and was sort of inspired by it and the fact my house feels like an icebox.

PB: For which I'm grateful.

Me: Let's see what you can't come up with hmm?

PB: Reviews are carrots to me!


	2. Kitten Antics

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed since the last chapter!

Genre: Romance, Humor

Drabble

Kitten antics

Gabriel was adorable. There was no way around that. Sam sighed and picked up the mewling archangel. He held the kitten in his arms and Gabe curled up. Sam stroked his back and the angel rumbled. Sam had wanted a pet but as a hunter couldn't have one. Gabriel sometimes came close. Sam smiled as his boyfriend nuzzled against his arm. Gabe was under a curse. The spell had meant for Sam but Gabe jumped in front of him. Was it wrong Sam wanted him as a kitten just a little while longer? He was sure Dean would agree easily.

XXX

PB: Kitten Gabe! Now he's even shorter!

Me: * Glares at PB *

PB: What?

Me: Cats eat bunnies you know.

PB: * Runs off *

Me: Come on people, do I have to bribe you? With virtual brownies?


	3. More kitten antics

Disclaimer: I own a poster, three t-shirts, a calander and a fanfiction account. I, much to my horror, do not own Supernatural.

Author's Note: Due to public outcry, I continued this one-shot.

Genre: Romance, Humor

More kitten antics

Sam scratched the cover below his hand and smiled as Gabe got wide eyed, before pouncing, his paws grabbing Sam's hand lightly biting.

Sam picked up the orange tabby kitten, the little ball of fur wiggled as if trying to escape. Sam stroked him and he settled down. Sam lay down on his back, and Gabriel climbed out of his hand onto his chest where he started kneading the hunter's muscles with his paws. Satisfied, he curled up, resting his head on his paws, staring at Sam. Sam ran his finger down Gabriel's back and the kitten purred loudly.

"How does something that small make that much noise?" Dean asked. "It's the same as when you two have-"

"Dean!" Sam cut him off, jokingly covering Gabriel's ears. The archangel/trickster/kitten wiggled his head out from between Sam's hands and stared at Dean, causing the hunter to laugh. Sam though he caught of glimpse of Dean's phone but Dean put it in his pocket so Sam wasn't sure. Sam closed his eyes and drifted off for a 'cat' nap. When Sam woke, his kitten was curled up in the crook of his elbow. Sam supposed Gabe had moved there for more heat. He smiled, staring down at his boyfriend.

"Sammy!" Dean called. "Get some coffee since you're awake."

Sam sighed and picked up Gabe, causing him to wake up with a start. The archangel/kitten squeaked as Sam set him on the pillow and hurried out.

XXX

Sam returned and almost stepped on Gabe. The kitten was at the door, pawing at it a mewing pitifully. Sam scooped up his lover, reassuring him quietly.

"It's okay Gabe, I promise." He murmured, and the kitten snuggled against Sam, purring. Dean looked relieved, Gabe had probably been doing that since Sam left. Sam sat down to do research and placed Gabe in his lap. The archangel began batting at the corner of his jacket, completely fascinated by it.

Sam sighed and looked at Dean. "We'll have to kill the witch at some point." Suddenly Sam realized Gabe was pulling on his jacket, he unsnagged the kitten's claws quickly.

Dean shrugged, grinning slightly. "Cas?" The angel appeared next to Sam for once and started petting Gabriel.

"Yes, Dean?" He asked, still petting his brother. The kitten purred as Dean answered.

"Let's go hunt down the witch."

Cas pulled his hand away and Gabe instantly started pawing at him, demanding attention. Sam ran his hand down Gabe's back and the orange kitten relaxed.

"You stay here with him." Dean ordered Sam. "He nearly clawed the door up when you left to get coffee."

"I noticed." Sam commented. Cas touched Dean and the two vanished.

Gabriel was curled up in Sam's lap but stretched, yawning showing his tiny kitten fangs.

"You're cute you know." Sam commented.

Gabriel gave him a dirty look but Sam smiled. Gabe hopped down and stormed off, the effect was ruing by the fact his tail was twitching.

"Aw Gabe, don't be that way." Sam sighed and got up. He peered under the bed and spotted his boyfriend, who glared at him.

"Fine." Sam sat on the bed and commented. "When you're ready to come out, feel free." [1]

He looked down after awhile, to see Gabe untying his shoes. "Hey!" He yelped and Gabe dropped the shoelace and dove under the bed.

Sam laughed. "Gabe, come back out. Please?" A soft meow came from under the bed but that was it.

Sam sighed, and went back to reading.

A few minutes later he was knocked off the bed by Gabriel. The trickster was perched on him, and grinned.

Sam kissed him, glad his boyfriend was back to normal, even though he'd miss seeing him as a kitten.

Dean and Castiel appeared, Dean spotted them and groaned. "Come on!"

Gabriel looked up and stuck his tongue out. "Too bad. We're into PDA unlike you and my baby bro."

"Well you might want to stop." Dean replied, and pulled out his phone. "Or I'll send these to Bobby, and Crowley!"

Gabriel got off Sam to stare at Dean's phone. Sam got off the floor to look at whatever blackmail Dean had.

It was a bunch of pictures of him playing with Gabe as a kitten.

Gabriel snatched Dean's phone and darted away from the hunter. He pressed a few buttons. "Okay, here you go Dean-o." He tossed the phone back.

Dean caught it and stared at it. "You didn't delete them?" He stared at him. "So what did you do?"

Gabriel pulled out his phone and Sam saw it said there was a message.

"You sent them to yourself?" Sam asked, "Why?"

Gabe shrugged. "You looked happy in 'em kiddo."

XXX

A.N: I may write an alternate version where Cas gets cursed and they end up with two kittens instead of Angels…

1. I had an evil plot twist planned where Gabe stayed under the bed and got stuck under there.

PB: I would've loved that!

Gabe: I wouldn't have.

Me: * rolls eyes * Peanut butter, Gabriel play nice.


	4. Wrong Assumptions

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Genre: Humor, Romance

Wrong assumptions

Dean was out in the car graveyard, fixing a car for Bobby. Sam was out here somewhere too, working.

A gasp caught Dean's attention, he set down the wrench next to his beer and walked through the junkyard, to come up behind Sam.

His brother was leaning against a car he'd clearly been repairing, and Dean could see part of Gabriel around Sam's legs.

"Would you two not do that here?" Dean snapped, slight horrified and disgusted to walk up on this.

Both Sam and Gabriel jumped and Sam whirled to face him.

"What Dean-o?" Gabriel asked, still kneeling on the ground, but Sam had moved and Dean could see him. The archangel got to his feet, dusting off his jeans.

Sam had a slightly pained expression, and was fully clothed giving Dean some confusion.

"Dean… I have a muscle cramp." Sam bent over to rub his shin. "Gabriel was giving me a massage." The archangel looked at Dean and shrugged, before kneeling back down.

Dean's mouth made an O shape and he slunk away quickly.

XXX

Me: I need to write a longer one!

PB: * Shrugs *

Me: Get to work would you!

PB: If anything I need a vacation!

Me: Does two days work?

PB: Sure. If you guys have anything you'd like to see, let us know. Other than Cat!Gabe. I'm working on that.


	5. Paint

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine!

This is for DeathwishRaven.

Genre: Humor/Romance

A/N: Hint of Bobby/Crowley, well less of a hint but it's not really important

Paint

Bobby had asked Sam and Dean to help him paint some rooms in his house, and Dean and Cas where in a different room, while Sam and Gabe where painting this one green.

The two worked well together, Sam getting the high spots, Gabriel getting the low ones. In fact they were almost finished when it happened. Fortunately Sam was wearing an old t-shirt or he might've killed Gabe over what happened next.

He was painting when he felt something wet splatter on his neck. He froze for a moment then turned to see Gabe flick more paint at him. It splattered on his arm and green spots were all over Sam.

Sam glared at Gabriel who was grinning. The hunter flicked some paint at the shorter man, getting green on Gabe's shirt. The archangel jerked back and looked down at his shirt. Then he looked up at Sam and lunged at him, swiping his paint brush down Sam's shirt sleeve.

Sam made a quick slash at Gabe and painted across Gabe's neck. The archangel and Sam ended up in a duel with paint brushes, the paint ending up everywhere. They may have been yelling joking insults at each other with Gabe speaking in an accent.

Until they realized Crowley was laughing at them. They both froze and looked over to see the demon leaning against the door way, laughing.

Gabe smirked at Sam, and crept towards the oblivious demon and painted a faint green mustache on him.

Crowley stopped laughing and glared at the archangel, until he realized that Gabe was still armed. Sam had never seen a demon run that fast.

Gabriel was hard on Crowley's heels, with Cas and Dean leaning out of the doorway to see what was going on.

There was a crash downstairs and Sam flinched and glanced at Dean, who was taking in the paint all over Sam.

At that moment they heard Bobby. "You idjits!" Sam and Dean started to inch backwards when Bobby bellowed.

"You three upstairs had better get down here too!"

Sam slunk down the stairs after Dean and Cas. Dean was relaxed, having nothing to do with whatever had just happened. Sam blinked as he took in Bobby's main floor. It looked like a bomb had gone off, in a paint bucket. Paint was all over the walls, in various colors. It was also on the furniture and the floor and on Gabe and Crowley.

The demon and the archangel stood awkwardly to the side, Crowley looking oddly subdued but he glanced at Gabe and the two smirked a little.

Bobby looked furious and then incredulous. "What are ya doing boy?" He asked Sam, who was hiding behind Dean.

He stepped out and Bobby took in what he looked like. "What happened? I told you idjits to paint upstairs, and just two rooms."

"Well Luv…" Crowley trailed off and Bobby stared at him. Crowley still had the mustache Gabe had painted on his face and Bobby smiled and sighed. "Not you, Sam."

"Gabe and I started goofing off, Crowley walked in on it, laughed and then he and Gabe somehow ended up running around down here." Sam reported, glancing at the two of them. Gabe grinned at him playfully.

Bobby sighed. "You idjits. Now clean up my house!" There's a snap and the house is clean. However, Crowley, Sam and Gabe are not.

Everyone looked at Gabe who shrugged. "You said clean the house." He grinned at Sam, and Sam noticed he had splashes of paint on his forehead that turned one of his eyebrows blue. He wiggled said eyebrows and said. "How about a hot steamy shower hmm…?"

XXX

PB: * Had nothing to do with this*

Me: No wonder it came out well.

PB: * sobs and runs off *

Me: Oh fine. He's been emotionally stressed lately.


	6. Guard Dog

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, many things would be different.

Genre: Humor/Romance

Guard Dog

Sam lay on the hotel bed, the warm canine body pressed against his legs. Sam stoked the wolf's black pelt, and his tail thumped against Sam's chest. The wolf shifted, resting his head on Sam's legs.

"You know, I can take care of myself." Sam commented, causing Fenrir to snort.

"What?" He demanded.

Fenrir opened one eye to regard him. "My father feels otherwise. I seem to recall him ranting more than once about some stupid stunt you and Dean did or some situation you got into, so no, I'm not leaving." Sam shrugged.

He liked Fenrir, the wolf was very friendly, and had an interesting voice. It rang like a wolf's howl and kind of rumbled as well, a very warm protective sound. Sam knew Fenrir was Gabriel's oldest son, which raised the question as to why Gabriel thought he needed Fenrir to watch over Sam.

Fenrir let out a huff of air. "My father must care greatly for you." He turned his head to regard Sam with both eyes. "He's never asked me to do this before."

Sam sighed. "Or he thinks I'll get into trouble."

"Well, hanging around with my father does seem to lead to that." Fenrir commented and Sam laughed, Fenrir gave him a wolfish grin, which would be frightening if it weren't for Fenrir's tongue hanging out and the warmth in his eyes.

"Plus, it's only when you're alone." Fenrir added. "Where's Dean today?"

"Research, which likely involves Cas." Sam shook his head. Fenrir sighed, his sides heaving. Fenrir had an interesting pelt color, black with silver and gray streaked in.

Sam continued to read the book, hoping to find some clue about what they were hunting. He could tell Fenrir was dozing off, but the wolf's presence alone was enough.

At that moment, the door flew open. Turned out Fenrir was a light sleeper because he was on his paws in an instant, snarling, teeth bared, standing over Sam, and Sam's study companion and friend was gone. Fenrir looked truly terrifying like he could eat someone.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore, dropping something that was likely burgers and reaching for his gun.

"Oops." Fenrir muttered, standing down. He jumped off the bed as Dean pulled his gun out.

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean went into over protective older brother mode.

"Dean, relax." Sam glanced at Fenrir and grinned. "Down boy!"

Fenrir roared with laughter, the wolf's sides shaking as he laughed. He leaned against the hotel bed to steady himself.

Dean stared at Sam. "Okay, so what's that?"

"That is your nephew." Fenrir shot back, getting back on the bed next to Sam.

Dean blinked as Fenrir continued. "Twice over if you think about it. I'm Castiel's nephew, so that's one way, and I'm Sam's stepkid so-" He cut off to regard Sam worriedly as Sam made a choking noise.

"Sam?" He asked at the same time as Dean.

Sam coughed and waved his hand. "I'm fine. I just didn't think about it." He glanced at Dean. "This is Fenrir."

Castiel, who must've come behind Dean silently at some point, spoke. "Why is he here?"

"Ouch." Fenrir muttered.

Sam reached forward to rub Fenrir's ears. "Gabe asks him to stay with me whenever I'm alone."

Fenrir grinned. "Because he needs two guard dogs." He nodded to Dean, the wolfish grin back.

Dean walked over. "So, he's Gabe's kid?"

"Yep!" Fenrir nodded once and sat up to offer Dean his paw. Dean regarded him for a moment before shaking. Fenrir's eyes glinted like Gabe's did when he'd pulled off a successful prank.

Sam chuckled. "So Dean, feel better about leaving me 'alone' now?"

XXX

PB: You like Fenrir too much.

Me: * Shrugs * Gabe has a family outside the angels. I find that interesting. Plus no one ever talks about Vali or Navli.

Gabe: Please don't.

Me: Okay. Odd, you're not in this chapter at all…


	7. Of Lords and Paupers

Disclaimer: I'm playing in the sandbox.

Genre: Angst (Slight) Romance, AU

Of Lords and Paupers

Sam crouched against the cold, gray stone wall, curled up against Dean. Their father, John, had come home drunk, again. After their mother had died when Sam was six months old, John had just taken a turn for the worse, which never got better. Now, with Dean aged eighteen and Sam fourteen, they got out of the house whenever possible. In summer when the courtyard was green and warm, filled with flowers it was fine, inviting in fact. But now, the courtyard had turned a bleak white and gray, the snow was freezing, but they had each other for warmth.

"I hope he sobers up for Christmas this year." Sam murmured, glancing up at Dean with his puppy like eyes.

Dean sighed, and held his younger brother closer. They both knew that was unlikely. They sat hudling in the snow, Sam trying not to fall asleep.

Sometime later, Dean looked over and met the blue eyes of a boy about sixteen. The boy cocked his head, and took a step forward.

Dean moved a little to protect Sam, who mummbled something around his chattering teeth.

"Hey, Cas? Cas! Where are you?" An older boy emerged from the manor and spotted Sam and Dean. Dean didn't glanced at him, he kept his eyes locked with the blue eyed, dark haired boy.

"By God Cas, don't just stand there." He was shorter than the other boy but it was obvious he was older, and he gave Dean a reassuring smile. "Come on, come in."

Dean shoved Sam, and the younger boy moved slightly then got up. Sam glanced at the two boys and nodded slightly.

Dean shoved his brother along, until Sam walked of his own accord. The two relaxed in the hall, the warm air soothing their bodies.

"What's going on?" They looked up to see a man who'd spoken with an accent, come down the stairs.

"It's okay Crowley." The older boy told him.

The man continued down the stairs. "You sure Gabriel? They look near frozen."

"They were." The third boy said quietly, Dean glanced at him and it hit him. He and Sam had been found by the Lord's sons, Gabriel and Castiel. The man was their bodyguard, Crowley.

Crowley took in Sam and Dean. "Well they're in time for dinner."

Sam hared a look with Dean. "But, sir-"

"Unless you'd like to go back outside?" Crowley asked, but he smiled as he said it. Sam and Dean shook their heads.

"All right then." Crowley grinned, "Come along." He paused, "What are your names?"

"Dean Winchester." Dean answered, "This is my brother Sam."

Crowley nodded. "I'm Crowley, and those two are Gabriel and Castiel Novak."

"Gabe and Cas works." Gabriel muttered to Sam, who grinned at him.

Castiel stood unnervingly close to Dean, the older boy turned to look at him, and he just stared back. He cocked his head, and glanced at his brother and Crowley.

Dean realized they'd been left behind and hurried to catch up just as the group entered the dining room.

He and Sam gasped when the smells of the food hit them. Dean almost started drooling, they'd never had much food, they were only the sons of the caretaker after all.

"Don't just stand there, sit down." Gabriel invited, "Sammy?" He offered the chair next to him.

Sam huffed. "It's Sam." But he sat down, Dean sat down across from him, Castiel silently took the seat next to Dean.

"Sure it is, Sammy." Gabriel grinned. "So, what's your story?"

Sam and Dean shared a look, and Dean nodded. Over dinner, they explained how their mother's death had messed up their father, his drinking, that they'd left in case he'd gotten violent and then Castiel had found them. Cas and Gabe were quiet, taking it in, nodding occasionally. Then Gabe had told their story in a few words.

"We were born and raised as spoiled brats." He'd stated. "Now, how about the second course?"

After that, the four teens had started kidding around, Castiel to everyone's surprise, even cracked a joke. Sam and Dean had kept eating though, as if they expected the food to be stolen from them.

"Slow down a little." Crowley told Sam and Dean, "You'll make yourselves sick."

Sam swallowed. "I've never seen this much food in a month."

Dean nodded. "And when's the next time we're going to get to eat food like this?"

"Tomorrow." Gabriel replied a wide grin on his face. "Can't let it get out that the Novak House starves their servants."

"Imagine the scandal." Sam agreed, grinning as well. The two had hit off extremely well, joking all night.

Gabriel nodded "Exactly! So you two have to come again tomorrow." He glanced at Castiel, "Or spend the night."

Castiel nodded. "You should."

Dean and Sam shared a stunned glance, their mouths almost falling open again. Fortunatly, they'd swallowed, before talking.

"We're not, I mean…" Dean trailed off.

Castiel smiled slightly at Dean, this small smile that made Dean stop trying to argue.

"Dean, it's all right." Castiel promised.

Gabriel grinned. "Really. We're the Lord's sons remember?"

Sam nodded. "You mean it?"

"Sure." Gabriel shrugged. "We like you two. Stay."

"Stay." Castiel had repeated, looking straight at Dean, his voice soft, but authority was there.

So Sam and Dean had stayed, and ended up never leaving.

XXX

PB: I was testing this idea.

Me: If you guys like it, we'll turn it into a full story. Like the Kitten Antics one. We're working on that, now.

Okay, any other prompts? I'll take anything!

PB: Especially bondage!

Me: * Scandalized * PB!

PB: What?


	8. From angels, two kittens

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

Genre: Humor/Romance

AN: It's the alternate ending of Kitten Antics.

From angels, two kittens.

Sam was sitting on the bed waiting for Gabe to come out, or get stuck under there when Dean walked in. Castiel was nowhere in sight and when Sam glanced under the bed Gabriel meowed at him, so therefore they hadn't killed the witch.

"Dean, where's Cas?" Sam asked. At that Gabriel raced out from under the bed, attempted to leap onto it and fell off the side. He'd landed halfway up and fallen off, landing on his paws fortunately. Sam grabbed Gabriel and set him on the bed.

Dean sighed, and set down what he was holding on the other bed. It was a small black ball of fur, and then it fixed it's piercing blue eyes on Sam.

"Cas?" He asked. The black kitten mewed pitifully, and Gabriel raced forward, only to tumble off the bed. Sam caught him this time, and put him next to Castiel. Gabe sniffed his brother, apparently examining him, then licked him on the head. Castiel pulled away and stared at him, and cocked his head.

Dean chuckled. "Even as a kitten he does that." He shook his head and turned to Sam. "What's with our angels and jumping in harm's way?"

Sam sighed and shrugged. "More research?" Dean groaned and looked at the black kitten. "Next time Cas, let me become a kitten." The black kitten turned to look and him, head cocked again.

Sam and Dean sat at the table, but neither could really focus on what they were doing. They kept glancing at their lovers, who were curled up together in a ball of kitten fur. As Sam had pointed out, they were Halloween themed too, orange and black, which caused Gabriel to glare at him.

They kittens were on the table, between the two hunters. Sam had snapped a picture with his phone, as had Dean. Sam glanced over to Cas sit up and yawn, his little tongue curling, and Dean got an odd smile on his face.

Suddenly Cas whirled and Sam saw Gabriel had pounced on his tail. Dean started to say something to defend Cas, but the black kitten swiped at Gabriel, and the orange kitten rolled with the blow. Gabriel wiggled and leapt at Castiel, the two rolling around on the table. Sam laughed, and grinned at Dean, who smiled back.

"My angel kitten can beat yours." Dean told him. Sam lifted his eyebrow, "They just rolled off the table." Both hunters looked down at the floor to see their kittens sprawled on the ground, apparently stunned.

"Hey, Gabe's finally knocked out what brain cells he had!" Dean crowed. The orange kitten wiggled out from under Cas, and swiped at Dean with kitten claws.

Sam sighed, and picked up Gabe, the archangel pressed up against him, purring and rubbing fur all over Sam's jacket.

Dean had scooped up Cas, and examined him and placed him on the table. Sam placed Gabe down, but didn't release him. "Play nice you two."

Gabriel licked him, and Sam let him go, he raced up to Cas, and stopped. The archangel poked Cas, then darted away, stopping a little ways off. Castiel regarded him with a tilted head.

Dean sighed. "Okay, how are we going to turn them back to normal?"

XXX

Me: Was it a good enough?

PB: Is the title supposed to be a pun?

Me: Yes. * Sigh * I'll bribe you guys. For every review I get I'll write a hundred words.

PB: Every review in… a day you think?

Me: I'll give them until midnight EST on Monday.


	9. Waffles

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A.N.: Thank you Wolfgrowl for informing me of national waffle day! Which is on August 24. Which means I'm behind...

Sam groaned and blinked awake, then sat up. Last night, Team Free Will had crashed at Bobby's. Now Gabe was missing and that normally wasn't a good thing. The hunter hesitated, did he smell waffles?

He got out of bed and hurriedly got dressed, creeping downstairs. He could hear voices in the kitchen.

"I fail to understand this." Cas dead-panned. Sam narrowed his eyes, and prayed that Dean wasn't doing something x-rated with the angel.

"Don't look at me Cas, I'd never heard of this." Dean muttered.

Sam perked up when his angel spoke. "Well you two sure are moody. Not getting enough?"

Sam grinned a little, but waited for Dean's reply.

"What?" His brother seemed to have woken up.

Gabriel replied cheekily, "I'm making waffles, look alive, Dean-o."

Sam narrowed his eyes and walked in. "Why are you making waffles?"

"Morning, kiddo!" Gabriel gave him a wide grin, and Sam had to smile back. He glanced at Dean, who was leaning against Bobby's counter.

"Your angel is weird." His brother mumbled.

Gabriel shrugged. "Think what you want Dean-o, but I may not make you waffles."

"Which brings us back to my question." Sam turned to Gabriel.

The archangel grinned. "Today is national waffle day!" The angel hadn't held still since Sam walked in, and was watching a waffle maker.

"Have you been drinking Red Bull?" Sam asked, as he watched his boyfriend dart around.

He turned to face Sam. "Nope! I've got wings!"

"I truly do not understand." Castiel spoke from where he stood behind Dean.

Dean twisted to face Cas. "Red Bull's an energy drink; the slogan is 'Red Bull gives you wings'."

"I've never seen humans with wings." Castiel replied, cocking his head.

Gabriel chuckled. "I'll leave that to you Dean." He grinned at Sam then went back to waffles. When he opened the waffle maker Sam about died, again. The waffle looked perfect, and smelled excellent.

Dean sat up. "Whoa."

Gabriel handed the waffle on a plate to Sam, who stuck his tongue out at Dean.

"I've been here longer!" Dean whined, staring at Sam's waffle the way a hellhound stares at its victims. Or so Sam assumed.

Gabriel grinned. "Yeah, but he takes priority. Plus, he would've given me that puppy dog look."

Sam sat down, having grabbed a fork and knife. The hunter looked around, was there syrup?

A bottle of maple syrup appeared in front of him, the natural stuff. It was dark brown in color and Sam glanced up.

Gabriel grinned at him, still making waffles. Sam poured the syrup over his waffle, ignoring Dean's stare.

He cut it and took a bite. Sam closed his eyes in bliss, Gabriel could cook!

After he swallowed he told Gabriel. "Never give these to Crowley. I'd sell my soul for these."

Gabriel smiled. "That good?"

"Give me some!" Dean sounded like a bratty child.

Castiel commented. "Dean, I believe my brother is making you some now."

"I am, just to shut him up." Gabriel agreed. Sam grinned and dug in, silent in his eagerness to eat.

"Here you are Dean-o. I only added a little arsenic." The archangel smirked as he leaned over the counter.

Dean glared at him, but took it. "Hey Sammy-" Sam handed him the syrup, barely stopping.

"Hey, bro, you want some?" Gabriel asked, glancing at Cas.

The angel shook his head. "I do not need food to sustain myself."

"Oh, come on, Cas." Dean stopped inhaling the waffle to talk to his boyfriend. "Just try it. It won't hurt you."

"No, thank you though, Gabriel." The angel replied.

Gabriel shrugged. "Okay then." He started making another waffle, and turned to Sam. "For my father's sake Sam, don't choke!"

Sam swallowed and grinned sheepishly. The archangel smiled back and focused on his waffle. When it was done, he sat down next to Sam. Sam could see the chocolate chips in it, and rolled his eyes.

Gabriel downed his waffle quickly, Sam and Dean had already finished.

When Gabriel finished he turned to Sam. "You have bit of syrup…" He trailed off, pointing.

Sam stuck his tongue out, trying to find it.

"Other side." Gabriel told him, and Sam pulled his tongue back in to ask where. Gabriel kissed him and pulled back. "I got it."

"Do you two mind?" Dean asked. "I just ate."

Sam turned around to look at his brother.

"Don't bitchface me." Dean told him and Sam just sighed and turned back to Gabriel.

"So, national waffle day?" He asked, unconvinced. Gabriel had probably just wanted waffles.

Gabriel crossed his arms. "Yes I wanted waffles but it actually exists."

Sam cursed himself for forgetting Gabriel's mind reading, and questioned. "Really?"

"It does!" Gabriel insisted, indignant.

"You idjits had better clean up." Three of the rooms occupants jumped, Castiel merely turned his head.

Bobby stood in the doorway, and asked. "What idjit didn't make me waffles?"

XXX

PB: Oh that's a wonderful ending.

Me: Shut up, I had to wrap it up or it would've kept going!

PB: * Eats waffle *

Sam: You mean Gabe didn't make that up?

Me: Nope.

Gabe: See!

Me: Anyway, review for virtual waffles!


	10. Hot and Steamy

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A.N.: I wanted a hot steamy scene. * Snickers *

P.B.: They're gonna kill you.

Me: Why? It's what I advertised, hot and steamy. * Pokes P.B. *

P.B.: AnimeWolf does not own Supernatural, it's characters, weapons etc. etc. it's not hers.

Sam groaned as he entered his hotel room. Dean and Castiel were next door so now Sam could let himself show some pain.

Getting tossed around by a vengeful spirit was enough to bruise anyone. Sam's back felt sore, his arms were stiff from digging, and there was a cut on his leg from a tombstone.

A flutter of wings normally would have him look up, but Sam didn't bother.

"Gabriel, I don't feel it up to tonight." Sam muttered, trying to loosen his muscles. "And even if you healed me I just feel like sleeping."

Gabriel sat down next to him. "Okay, Sam." He gently pulled Sam to his feet, supporting Sam a little.

He got Sam to the bathroom, and carefully rested Sam against the wall.

The hunter looked at him quizically, and Gabriel shrugged.

"I'm just taking care of you Sammy." He leaned into the shower stall and turned it on.

Sam suddenly found himself stripped of clothes, Gabriel helped steady him until he was in the stall.

The hot steam that greeted Sam was already soothing his sore muscles.

Sam stood under the spray and relaxed, it took him awhile to notice that Gabriel was in the shower with him.

"Dad, Sam, what happened?" Gabriel asked, half-washing, half-massaging Sam's back.

Sam made a small noise, and murmured, "Vengeful spirit."

Gabriel's hands drifted lower, Sam started to object but Gabriel beat him to it.

"I know you're not up for it." He assured Sam, cleaning the wounds on the hunter's leg.

"I'm a little surprised you're not trying to convince me." Sam murmured, not sure if Gabriel heard him.

A splash of water against his neck informed him that Gabe had.

"Hey, I'm here for things other than sex, Kiddo." Gabe promised.

Sam turned around, Gabriel's wet bangs hung in the angel's eyes, but it was a good look on him.

Water rollwed down both of them, for a second Sam remembered leaving Gabriel in the warehouse, the water pouring down on him.

The water shut off, Gabriel had shut it off. Sam reached for a hotel towel, but a soft cotton towel came flying at him.

"Thanks." Gabriel nodded, drying himself off with a snap of his fingers. His bangs stayed in eyes though, and Sam smiled.

Sam dried himself off, glancing at Gabriel, who's gotten some clothes on, boxers and a t-shirt.

Sam grabbed his own night clothes, slipping them on, and fell into bed. He paused, realizing his back should've hurt, and sat up.

Gabriel was laying in bed next to him, he looked up at Sam curiously.

"Thanks." Sam murmured.

Gabriel grinned. "No problem Sam."

XXXX

A.N.2: Sam in the shower... * Dies *

P.B.: * Smacks *

Me: Ow! It's back tonight! And Castiel!

P.B.: Must I smack you again?

Me: No. * biting fingernails *

P.B.: If anything happens, we can rewrite it. Also I'm holding the review button hostage!

Me: What?

P.B.: NO ONE CAN REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! Or else I'll go on a plot writing craze!


	11. Untitled

Me: *Crawls out from under a bunch of plots*

PB: * snickers*

Me: Not funny. A plot writing craze? That thing last for weeks!

PB: *Sticks tongue out* But why this one?

Me: I was in an angsty mood.

XXX

Disclaimer: Supernatural has never been mine.

Genre: Tragedy, Angst, Romance

Untitled

Sam lay on the ground, holding his side, his blood pouring out. The dust was settling, making it easier to breathe. He peered through the rubble, trying to see where his lover was.

"Sammy!" Gabriel yelped, Sam caught sight of him, Gabriel was trying to reach Sam.

"Gabe." Sam wheezed, flinching when that caused more blood to spill out of the wound in his side. Gabriel's eyes flicked frantically over the pile of debris, he moved a pole, and hesitated, glancing at Sam.

"Kiddo, I can't move too much, it might come crashing down on you." Gabriel sounded pained, fear leaking into his voice.

Sam gave him a rough grin, trying to hide what he was going through. "It's okay." He saw Gabriel's eyes narrow though.

Sam looked down at the long cut on his side, and flinched. It was far from okay. But at the same time it was okay.

Gabriel had fallen for him the way Cas had for Dean. Both figuratively and literally. Gabriel was human though, while Cas had been restored to Angel.

_"It's okay Sam. I mean it. I miss being an Angel, yeah, but I'm with you, and to me, that means so much more."_

That's what Gabriel had told Sam after Sam yelled at Castiel for something that wasn't his fault.

But there was a disadvantage to him being human. He could be hurt. Which is what was running through Sam's mind when he knocked Gabriel out of the way of the collapsing roof.

_Not Gabriel, I can't lose him too. I can't, I just can't. _So Sam had pushed Gabriel out of the way, taking the hit himself.

"Sam." the hunter looked up, to see Gabriel. He'd wormed his way through the rubble to where Sam was.

Sam opened his mouth, but what was there to say. He couldn't hide the growing puddle of blood, the stains on his shirt and arms.

Gabriel whimpered. "Dad, Sam, why?"

"Because everyone I've loved I've lost. I couldn't take it if I lost you again." Sam replied, darkness lapped at the edge of his vision.

Gabriel whimpered, "And I can take it if I lost you?"

Sam gave Gabriel a sad look. "Gabriel, I love you."

Gabriel crept forward. "I love you too." He sat next to Sam's head, his hand resting on Sam's neck.

Sam leaned against Gabe, the darkness getting closer. He felt Gabriel's hand running through his hair, Gabriel kept whispering his name, and Sam mumbled.

"This is nice." Sam mumbled, as Gabriel rested his hand on Sam's forehead.

"Sam." Gabriel whispered. "I love you."

XXX

When Dean found them, they hadn't moved. Gabriel was still sitting next to Sam's limp body, his hand rested on his forehead. The only change was the tears spilling down Gabriel's face, the former archangel silently grieving.

XXX

PB: Did you rewatch Wolf's Rain?

Me: Maybe… Okay, fine, part of it was inspired by Blue and Hige's deaths.

PB: I can tell.

Me: * Glares * It was a good anime!

PB: Why aren't you upset?

Me: Cas can bring him back in this fic. If you have a title suggestion, I'd love to hear it. You know what I'd also love?

PB: Reviews?

Me: You to finally finish the sequal to Howling at the Sky! * Glares at PB *


	12. Gabriel takes things too literally

For all those concerned, yes, Cas saved Sam. He is alive and well and * glances and makes disturbed face * having "hot tea" with Gabriel.

Sam: Never kill me aga- * Cuts off *

... MENTAL BLEACH!

PB: In the twelve chapter of Glimpses my muse gave to me TWELVE DROPS OF MENTAL BLEACH!

Disclaimer: Supernatural = not mine. DX

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Cas

Gabriel takes things too literal

Sam was confused at first. It came from no where and it made absolutely no sense. He'd gone to bed, and woken up to a bird in a tree just sitting in the corner. He'd taken a shower and gotten dressed and the thing was still there.

The bird fluttered it's wings, and moved to a different branch. Sam stared at it, before walking over.

"What the hell?" He asked, the bird examined Sam for a moment then began straightening it's feathers.

Dean strolled in, you'd think he'd have learned at some point, and stopped. "What the hell is that?"

"I'm wondering that myself." Sam informed his brother.

Dean joined him, the two glanced at each other in confusion.

"Do you think it's evil?" Dean asked.

Sam reached forward and stroked the bird. It made a small noise.

"Can't be that evil." Sam replied. He looked behind the bird, and grabbed the fruit. He held a pear in his hand.

"That's a twist on forbidden fruit." Sam pointed out. He tossed it slightly, eyes narrowed.

"A bird in a pear tree." Dean commented. "Sounds familiar." He suddenly disappeared.

Sam almost reached for a weapon when he realized there'd been a snap. "Gabriel."

"Hey Sammy." the archangel walked over. "Like the gift? I have more. Say, eleven?"

The wheels in Sam's head where turning, he hadn't celebrated Christmas in awhile but he was starting to remember some things. "That's a partridge."

Gabriel nodded. "Not very familiar with Christmas carols are you?"

Sam shook his head, he realized Gabriel was humming.

The melody made Sam remember the lyrics, partially.

"Seriously? It's just a song Gabriel." he rolled his eyes.

Gabriel grinned. "So?"

Sam slowly smiled. "I didn't need a bird to know you love me."

Gabriel chuckled. "Maybe not, but-" he cut off to kiss his hunter, who was far from objecting.

When they broke apart Gabriel finished. "It made you smile didn't it?"

Sam nodded. "Out of curiosity where did you send Dean?"

"Oh he's happy. Don't worry." Gabriel promised, starting where they'd left off.

XXX

Dean swore, staring up at the mistletoe. Gabriel was evil. Dean was trapped beneath it, he couldn't move his legs.

Dean heard wings and looked over. Castiel had appeared, he stared at the hunter.

"Cas, help." he tried to move. "Gabriel-"

"I'm aware of what my brother did." Castiel replied, stepping forward. "There's only one way to free you."

Dean stopped struggling. "Huh?" Anything else he would've said was cut off by the angel's mouth on his.

XXX

Me: Okay that was far too sappy.

PB: It's Christmasy. And funny, a little.

Partridge: * makes partridge noises *

Me: What noise does a partridge make anyway?

PB: I don't know. ...

Partridge: * yodels *

Me/PB: * jaws fall open *

Gabriel: I had no idea it did that. That's hilarious!

Me: ... That's just...

PB: ... Weird.

Gabe: Well, the crazy people wanted to wish all you reviewers a happy holidays.


	13. Fun with Bondage

Genre: Romance/humor

Time: AU season 6

Fun with Bondage

Sam struggled against the bindings, for the second time that night. The familiar smirk he got was far from reassuring.

_He'd been hunting a shape shifter, who got the drop on him. And then said shape shifter had hand him to the piping of an abandoned warehouse._

_Sam struggled against his bonds as the male paced around the warehouse. It smirked at Sam._

_"You're grandfather killed my mate." The shifter snarled, with a smirk, eyes traveling over Sam. "Of course, I could have some fun with you."_

_Sam moved back, realizing what he meant, as the shifter stalked forward. The shifter was in mid-step when he froze. He stopped moving, except for his eyes which flickered around._

_"That's mine." A familiar voice stated flatly. "You hear me?" Gabriel stalked forward, looking every inch the Archangel of heaven._

_The shifter's eyes widened, and Gabriel's fingers snapped, and Sam was briefly reminded of Lucifer, and when he'd smote Castiel._

_Gabriel flinched, and Sam mentally did as well. "Sorry, Gabe."_

_Gabriel shrugged. "It's okay." He clearly lied as he snapped away the disgusting remains of the shifter._

_Sam's handcuff clanged against the pipe and made Gabriel look over at him. "Are you chained to that thing?"_

_"Yeah." Sam nodded, and Gabriel walked forward, swaggering slightly._

_He glanced at the pipe, at Sam and slowly grinned. "Well, I could use this to my advantage."_

Which brought Sam to now, with his lover in front of him, possibly about to start strip-teasing.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Gabriel purred, rubbing against Sam, touching a very simulated part of him.

Sam hesitated; he briefly stopped struggling, wondering if it would be better to just go along with this.

Gabriel's smirk widened, and his hand roamed under Sam's shirt, hesitating over Sam's rib cage. [1]

Sam gasped, seeing stars for a moment, and bit his lip. He shifted slightly so his leg brushed Gabriel's.

The archangel licked his lips, and moved back. Sam hissed, and his eyes widened. Gabriel slowly pulled off his shirt, revealing his torso. Sure, Gabriel ate enough chocolate to put Willy Wanka out of business and unlike Sam he didn't work out daily, but the archangel wasn't bad looking.

Gabriel smirked, letting Sam appreciate the view, since the hunter was straining against his bonds for a very different reason now.

Gabriel once more sauntered over, using his smaller size to his advantage, having access to Sam's neck. The hunter swore softly, eyes rolling backwards.

"Good God!" Both hunter and Angel froze, looking over, to see the Campbell clan had arrived. Dean was with them, since they'd hesitantly agreed to hunt with their grandfather.

Dean sighed. "Sam, I told you, I don't want to see it."

"Sorry Dean-o!" Gabe replied, as the other hunters looked extremely confused.

Samuel finally spoke. "You know him?"

"We all know him." A English voice added. Sam groaned, in embarrassment, realizing almost everyone was here. The blood that had been pooling south of the border rushed to his face.

Gabriel glared at Crowley. "Wanna call Bobby and my little bro too? We could try a six some."

To Sam's horror Crowley seemed to be considering it.

"Hell no!" Dean yelled from across the room, officially canceling that idea.

Gabriel sighed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Crowley smirked. "Amusing myself while keeping eyes on interests."

The Campbells seemed to come out of their trance. Christian looked disgusted, while Gwen just looked confused and a little embarrassed.

"What is going on here?" Samuel demanded, he looked rather pissed off.

Gabriel shrugged. "Something was coming."

Sam turned a dark shade of red, and Dean's gun cocked. No that was not innuendo, he was about to shoot Gabriel. Sam really wanted to be anywhere but here with his family… very extended family, staring at him.

Gabriel glanced at Sam, and shrugged. "Sure kiddo." He snapped his fingers and they appeared on a beach.

"Why am I here?" Crowley asked, the demon looked torn between amusement and annoyance.

"Oops." Gabriel muttered.

Dean sighed and looked away from his brother, "Cas! Please get me out of here!" Dean disappeared, at which point Crowley exited as well.

Sam slowly became aware of the metal on his wrist. "Why am I still handcuffed?"

Gabriel promptly answered that question in an X-rated manner.

Me: I'm so sorry, but Real life took a turn for the worse, and then my muse department went on strike.

PB: You tried to replace me!

Me: I did no such thing! Casey is to help you!

PB: YOU'RE REPLACING ME WITH A YODELING PARTRIDGE!

Casey the yodeling Partridge: I can go…

Me: No. He'll get over it.

Gabe: Sure he will. OW!

PB: * biting Gabriel *

CTYP: Umm…

Me: * burning matches while singing It's Raining Men *

Sam: This is relatively normal.

[1] This is a reference to Basics of a Relationship, Chapter 15 Ownership.

Thanks to theflashisgone for pointing out I said Crowley had a Scottish accent. Whoops.


	14. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I talk to Plot Bunnies and yodeling Partridges. For some reason this makes me too insane to own Supernatural.

Sam sighed, massaging his temples. He had no idea what to do. It was Valentine's day and Gabriel would probably do something amazing for him. But Sam had no idea what to give the archangel. What was he supposed to give a celestial being that could will anything into existence?

Sam groaned, running a hand through his hair. This was just great. He hesitated, trying to think of what Gabriel would like. Other than sex, chocolate and himself. He could combine the three, which he had no doubt would please Gabriel extremely but something a little more meaningful would be nice.

An idea struck Sam, an idea on who might have an idea anyway and he went for his bag, searching for the phone.

A deep but friendly voice answered. "Yes?"

"Hey Fenrir, it's Sam." Sam explained. "I need your help."

Fenrir laughed over the phone. "I have a guess as to why. Fortunately I have an idea too."

XXX

Sam hadn't been near a beach, but a lake was nearby, and Fenrir had suggested going there.

Sam stood on the edge of the lake, eyes scanning. "Now what?"

The black, silver and gray wolf flicked his ears in greeting.

"Romantic dinner here?" Fenrir offered. "My father's element is-"

"Water." Sam finished for the wolf, who's tail wagged once.

Fenrir continued. "By the way Sam, you shouldn't worry so much." He gently poked Sam with a paw. "Whatever you do my dad will love."

The hunter almost smiled. "Thanks."

Fenrir chuckled. "Oh don't thank me. I'm just happy that he's happy." Amusement flashed through Fenrir's eyes. "See ya later!"

Sam felt nervous, not just because of the romantic date he was now planning. "Bye Fen."

The wolf barked before he entered the tree line.

XXX

Sam raced to get everything ready, and finally had everything set up. Now he just needed-

"Hey handsome." Gabriel. The archangel grinned at Sam, eyes gleaming. "We camping this Valentine's day?" he leered a little, and Sam grinned. "Not quite." He gestured towards the lake. "Something else to do first."

Gabriel looked interested and let Sam lead the way. Sam was glad that the lake was only about twenty feet through the trees.

"Whoa." The archangel whistled as he joined Sam. "How'd you find this place?"

Sam looked. "Had some help." He blushed a little, because he'd grabbed Gabriel's hand.

The archangel smiled at him, and gently pulled him towards the picnic Sam had set up. "Come on."

Okay yes, it was cheesy. But Sam loved every minute of the date, even if Gabriel did feed him at one point. It had been too long since he'd smiled like this.

The sun had set by the time they'd finished eating, meaning the stars were out. The lake water reflected them, helping the mood.

Gabriel leaned back. "So… I suppose you want your gift now, hmm…?"

Sam looked around. "Well, only if you got me one."

Gabriel grinned at him, with a gentleness Sam had been seeing more of lately. "Yeah, I did." He flinched as if irritated, before pulling out a tawny feather. "If you ever need me and for some reason the bond isn't working, this will summon me."

Sam took it from Gabriel. "Gabriel." He glanced at his lover who shrugged.

The mood was ruined by something in the woods making noise.

"They're so cute together!"

"Shh!"

"Now who's making noise?"

"Ssshut up both of you."

Gabriel and Sam glanced at each other, Sam was confused, Gabriel looked somewhat amused and a little embarrassed.

"Okay you three, come out." Gabriel called. "We can hear you."

The first to slink out was Fenrir; the wolf lowered himself to the ground, ears back, and tail between his legs. He crawled forward, looking very guilty.

Where he'd come from the noises continued.

"He only said three of us! Ow!"

"You're coming too."

"You two figure thisss out on your own."

A male walked out of the woods, and grinned, revealing serpent's teeth and eyes.

Fenrir glanced at his companion, who just grinned.

"So dad, will we be sent to bed with no dinner?" he challenged.

Gabriel glared at him. "I might do that Joremugand."

"Way to go." Fenrir muttered.

"It was Hel's idea." Joremungand yelped.

A woman peered out of the trees. "Traitor!"

Gabriel groaned. "Hel! Sleiphnir!"

The woman joined her brothers, followed by a long legged man, who must've been Sleiphnir.

"Sorry." Fenrir muttered.

Hel pointed at the wolf. "It was his idea actually."

Fenrir whimpered. "Was not. You suggested it; I just made sure the date would take place here."

Joremungand grumbled. "Wasn't worth it anyway. This was barely anything."

Sleiphnir gave him a look. "What is wrong with you?"

Joremungand glared at his half-brother. "Oh shut up, you wanted to sssee it too."

"Did not."

"I know I didn't."

"You three are messed up."

"All four of us are messed up, thank you Hel."

Sam started chuckling, as the sibling continued to bicker. Gabriel rolled his eyes, and cleared his throat.

They all stopped, and Fenrir finally spoke. "Okay, we were kinda rude." He nodded to Sam. "You know me, this is Joremungand, she's Hel, and that's Sleiphnir."

Sam felt put on the spot. "I'm Sam."

Hel grinned at him. "Sorry about all this. We just wanted to see our father's new lover."

Sleiphnir rolled his eyes. "Oh that didn't sound awkward."

"Not as awkward as your birth."

"Not as awkward as your face."

A moment of silence.

"Fail."

The four started chuckling, finally Fenrir, his tail wagging, barked. "Okay, we've killed the mood and introduced ourselves. Let's go find some jerk that dumped his girlfriend and give him diseases."

The group ran off, calling bye over their shoulders before disappeared.

Sam chuckled. "That was, interesting."

Gabriel shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I meant to introduce you-"

"It's okay." Sam grinned. "I kinda liked meeting them that way. Even if it did kill the mood."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a box of chocolate appeared. "I can think of ways to restart it."

"Joremungand, you have serious issues!" Fenrir yelled, followed the sounds of someone being dragged away.

Sam and Gabriel both started laughing; Sam was having trouble breathing he was laughing that hard.

When he'd calmed down, he glanced at Gabriel. "If they're gone, I'll take you up on that offer."

Gabriel removed Sam's shirt and did rather interesting things with the chocolate. Joremungand chewed Fenrir out for not letting him watch.

XXX

P.B.: * eats chocolate *

Me: *sobs in corner* I get no valentine's gifts, except for from Wolfgrowl and I have a cold. I hate Valentine's day.

Casey: Is she okay? * yodels *

Joremungand: I don't think so.

Fenrir: I insist that you have issues.

P.B.: Then he fits right in. * to me * Come on Anime, this was a great chapter.

Me: * coughs * Okay, ugh. I'm good.

P.B.: Great!

Me/P.B./Casey: Happy Belated Valentine's day!


	15. Pirate's Life For Me

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

Setting: AU

Pirate's life for me (Actually, I'll just take a pirate)

Sam liked to sit on the roof of the store. He'd never tell Bobby or Dean why, they just knew that he did. The wind ruffled his hair, and he stared at the sea. He knew the ship he was looking for wouldn't be there, but looking there reminded me of him.

That was why he couldn't tell Dean. He'd never live down the fact he sat up here waiting for anyone. Dean would tease him without mercy.

But the roof offered a good view of the port. He could imagine the ship he was thinking off. A large ship, a pirate ship, with a black flag, with a golden feather on the flag was the ship Sam's eyes roamed the harbor for.

He sighed, leaning backwards slightly.

Something moved behind him, and Sam whirled, reaching for his dagger. He'd been given a pirate's dagger by a member of the crew, who'd told him to always have a weapon.

"Took his words to heart did you?" a familiar voice asked, as a familiar person crossed the roof.

Sam grinned. "Hey, you told me to listen."

Gabriel, captain of the pirate ship Loki sat down next to Sam Winchester, second son of the governor of this port.

Sam glanced at his lover. "Crowley was here earlier this month."

"What did he want?" Gabe asked, leaning his arm against his knee.

Sam's mouth curled slightly. "Something about being a carrier pigeon." He pulled out a letter. "He said to tell you to bring your own mail next time."

Gabriel laughed, and grinned at Sam. "Oh?"

Sam grinned back. "What are you doing here though? The letter said you wouldn't be here until next month."

Gabriel shrugged. "There was a storm, part of the sail got damaged, so we had to come back. Figured might as well drop by." He looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye. "Not that I minded getting to spend more time with you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Gabriel, you act like you think I don't love you."

"You do?" Gabriel gasped, widening his eyes and placing his hands over his chest. Sam started laughing, and Gabriel joined in, the two ended up leaning against each other, Sam pulled back, but left his hand on Gabe's back.

Gabriel smiled at him. "Love you too kiddo."

Sam grinned. "Glad to hear it. Thought you might leave me for Matt."

"Please, tiger boy's got nothing on you." Gabriel shoved Sam lightly.

The other male shrugged. "How is everyone?"

"Matt and Luke are here actually, probably picking up girls." Both of them snickered at that, and Gabriel continued. "Shade and Rusty say hi." He added, referring to the ship's cats. "Cas is Cas. Andy is doing who knows what right now, and everyone else is good."

Sam nodded. "How long will you be gone this time?"

Gabriel sighed. "A while Sam. You know I never know for sure."

Sam nodded, "I know. I just miss you."

"Hey, I do too." Gabriel replied. "I just… It's how my life is Sam."

"Not all of us can be born rich." Sam agreed, since he was born that way. He let out a slight breath. "Remember that one time; I got to come with you."

Gabriel laughed. "Matt and Luke still miss that."

Sam smiled with remembrance. "That was amazing. I wish I could come with you this time."

"I wish that too Sam." Gabriel replied. Before the conversation could continue, two shapes dropped onto the building next to them.

"Gabe, we have to go." Matt panted, bent over, so you could see his necklace dangling. Luke nodded quickly.

Gabriel groaned. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing!" they panted. "Different pirate blamed us, but they're hunting down everyone."

Gabriel groaned. "Timing is everything." He leaned over and kissed Sam deeply, prompting wolf whistles from Matt and Luke.

Gabriel ignored them. "Love you Kiddo, and I'll see ya soon."

Sam turned to watch Gabe clear the gap to join his fellow pirates. He waved once, and Gabe grinned at him, before the three raced off.

Sam sighed, and looked out at the ocean. Loving a pirate was hard on one's heart.

XXX

I'm alive!

P.B.: Don't glare at me!

Me: You took long enough!

P.B.: Why didn't you write the story I gave you, you know, the multi-chap fic this one takes place in.

Me: I wanted to see how they took it. So, interested in this? It's a good plot…

P.B.: You shall write it! * chews on my leg *

Me: OW! * runs off to write *

Casey: What did I agree to?

Gabe: Why did you agree to be here? * eats Easter chocolate *

P.B.: * bites me *

Me: OW! Okay, I'll write! Jerks!

Dean: B-

Me: Don't even!


	16. Fourth

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of these handsome gentlemen. Or the show they're in.

"So, any Fourth of July plans?" Gabriel asked, sitting on the bed. Sam looked up from his laptop.

"No, not really."

Gabriel sighed. "Well that's no fun kiddo."

Sam looked at his boyfriend, who grinned at him. "What's the point of this Gabriel?"

Gabe considered it. "Hmm… spend a holiday with the human I love, enjoy myself, maybe see some fireworks. Gee, I clearly have a hidden agenda."

Sam looked down. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Gabriel grinned. "Aw, you didn't. I just meant maybe I wanted to do it because… I wanted to do it."

Sam gave him a small smile. "Fireworks are always cool."

"See?" Gabriel grinned. "Plus, I doubt Bobby would complain about having you over. Plus this is even Dean's kind of holiday, get some fried chicken or hamburgers, we're set for dinner."

"Not hamburgers. After Famine… Let's just say Cas tolerates them for Dean." Sam offered.

Gabriel blinked. "That explains Dean's investments in mouth wash. Anyway, fried chicken then?"

Sam chuckled, "Call it a date?"

"Bring your handsome self and it's bound to be." Gabriel genuinely grinned.

XXX

It took a small amount of convincing to get Dean to agree. Holidays weren't a Winchester thing. But they weren't hunting anything, and any excuse to see Bobby was good. Dean caved when Sam pointed out what Gabriel had, the dinner plans.

Dean grinned. "Fried chicken?"

"And pies, lemonade, beer, I think Gabriel mentioned chips?" Sam listed, and Dean nodded eagerly.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He hesitated though. "Cas, what do you think?"

The blue-eyed angel's focus was on Dean, as always. "I will join, and I hope I will enjoy it as much as you hope to."

Sam didn't quite understand but his brother spoke Cas. "So we're in. Let's go, Bobby's is a good drive."

Sam sprawled out in the backseat, demoted for Cas. Dean was cranking AC/DC, and Sam was tempted to sing along just to torture him.

"That's what I'm for." Gabriel commented, suddenly appearing on top of Sam. "Sorry I had a few things to take care of."

Sam wasn't sure what Gabriel needed to do, but then Gabriel kissed Sam.

"Hey! I can see you two!"

"And I have to deal with you eye-screwing my brother. Yours isn't complaining so shut up and drive." Gabriel stated, and Sam chuckled. Gabriel must've heard him over the music somehow, because he grinned back.

"Having fun already Sam?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, actually."

"Good." Gabriel smiled, and Sam kissed him this time. Dean made a few gagging noises, but Gabriel threatened ducktape and Dean shut up.

XXX

Bobby must've been expecting them, or that's one of the things Gabriel took care of because when they pulled up, he was standing there.

"About time you idjits got here." He gave them both hugs, as Gabriel and Cas stood off to one side.

"I'm sure you know which rooms are yours, it'll be awhile until dinner." Bobby told them.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Sam gave him a look.

"Fine." Gabriel grinned though, clearly not minding being rejected. He'd probably been joking anyway.

He did follow Sam around the house though, until Sam finally got tired of it, and dragged him into the bedroom for a passionate make out session. It went no further, and would've last longer, had Dean not shouted.

"Get your asses down here, I don't want to know what you're doing, but I'm not waiting for you two lovebirds to finish whatever it is you're doing."

Gabriel, who'd been working on making bruise number three on Sam's neck, chuckled, the sound moving from him to Sam. "Well, then." He snapped his fingers, and Sam's neck was mark free.

"I'll make more later, and this way your brother doesn't throw something." Gabriel informed the depressed looking Sam.

Sam shrugged, and attempted to quickly straighten his clothes.

The two made their way outside, and joined Cas, Dean and Bobby.

Dean gave Sam a look, but Sam ignored him, and the dinner got underway. Sam even enjoyed the greasy food, but almost choked on his pie when he saw what Gabriel was doing with a popsicle. Gabriel smirked at him and stuck out his tongue, which was now bright red. Sam waited until Gabriel had finished the popsicle to kiss him, getting a mouthful of cherry flavor.

Dean didn't have to interrupt them, a loud explosion did that. They looked up to see the fireworks grace the sky. Gabriel pulled away slightly, moving his arm so that he could hold hands with Sam.

Sam gently squeezed Gabriel's hand. "Thank you for insisting we celebrate."

Gabriel grinned at him. "Hey, I just wanted to see you happy. Happy Fourth, kiddo."

"Happy fourth of July, Gabe."

And yes, they kissed. Under fireworks, and it was very romantic.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, the fact that we got no fireworks where I lived totally didn't prompt this.<p>

PB: Sure.

Me: You gave me six plots to work with, two of which are for the Avengers. I am not talking to you.

Casey: o.O

PB: Whatever.

Me: Happy belated Fourth to my readers in the US. To everyone else, well, Happy Saturday.


	17. True Love

Notes: Established Sabriel, with Dean out of the loop.

True Love

Sam almost looked peaceful, passed out on Bobby's couch. Of course it was due to some demons, which made Dean doubt his brother was sleeping as peacefully as he looked.

Dean swallowed, figuring Sam's dreams weren't somewhere to be right now. Unless you were Lucifer.

Bobby shook his head. "Ya idjits." Dean jumped a little and turned.

Bobby had rolled in to the room, and sighed. "Do you have any idea how to fix this, or does someone have to kiss him?"

"What?" Dean vaguely remembered a few Disney movies, and shook his head. "Really Bobby?"

Bobby shrugged. "You have a better idea? You told me you tried everything else to get him up."

Dean glanced at his sleeping younger brother. "But Bobby… he's not dating anyone." Dean had gotten lucky, he thought, feeling Castiel move next to him. The hunter wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close.

Bobby considered this. "Then we seem to be out of luck."

"I'm not leaving him like this. There has to be something we could do!" Dean insisted.

At that moment, Sam's phone buzzed, cutting Bobby off.

Dean awkwardly reached into Sam's pocket and pulled it out.

A number Dean didn't recognize was texting Sam.

Ur bro gone yet?

Dean hesitated, and texted back.

No.

What are you wearing, Sammy? ;)

Dean almost dropped the phone. "Umm… Maybe Sam was seeing someone."

"Well call her you damn idjit."

Dean muttered about old hunters and hit the call button.

"Hey Samwise!" a cheerful voice greeted Dean, "I thought your brother wasn't gone yet. Are he and Cas staring at each other again?"

Dean ignored the last comment in favor of yelping. "Gabriel?"

"Shit!" the archangel sounded as stunned as Dean.

Dean's jaw worked furiously but nothing came out. "Why are you texting Sam?"

"Apparently I wasn't." Gabriel snarked back. "Why are you on his phone?"

Dean almost asked Gabriel the question again, with a few more adjectives, but hesitated. "Sam was hit by a demons spell, and is currently unconscious. Leave a message and I might tell him when he finally gets up."

Gabriel was silent for a long moment. "You're at Bobby's of course."

"No."

"That's a yes." Gabriel hung up.

Dean stared at Sam's phone like it had come to life and spoke German.

A loud knocking at the door made three of the room's occupants turn, the fourth remaining in his comatose like state.

"Room service!" Gabriel's voice shouted.

Bobby gave Dean a look and called back. "It's not locked!"

Gabriel entered the room a few minutes later, and shrugged. "Now, what seems to be wrong with Sam?"

"That." Dean pointed at him, and Gabriel studied him, from a distance. Dean narrowed his eyes at Gabriel, who said nothing.

Any idea how to fix him?" he asked finally.

Dean shook his head. "Except maybe true love's kiss."

Gabriel flinched. "So you think the person he's dating is the one huh?"

"What?" Dean stared at Gabriel in confusion. "Sam's not seeing anyone!" he ignored the implication that he was dating Gabriel.

Gabriel tensed and glared at Dean. "Are you that blind or were you too busy staring at my brother to notice? Surely Sam left more often, or has some tell that he was meeting someone."

Dean almost said no, but the word died on his lips. Sam had seemed to be in a better place recently. Answers text messages a lot too, some of which had made him laugh outright, but he'd told Dean he was…

Had Dean even asked? Or had he let Sam be distracted so he got time with Cas?

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. "Figured it out did you?"

"How did you know?"

Gabriel stared at Dean. "I've been talking to Sam. Have you?"

Dean didn't answer that. "Why?" he almost grabbed the archangel and pinned him against the wall.

"Because we friended each other on Facebook." Gabriel glared at him, and Dean remembered which one of them could pin who against the wall. Especially when angry.

Gabriel shook his head. "Because Sam wanted a friend, and maybe I wanted one too. You're out of luck though. There's no way the one he's dating can give him true love's kiss."

"Why not?"

Gabriel gave a bitter laugh, golden-brown eyes flashed. "Because he has never once told them he loves them."

Dean froze. "So you think it isn't love?"

"I highly doubt it." Gabriel replied. "I mean… how could it be." That last part had been whispered, but Dean heard it.

"Son of a bitch! He's been seeing you!"

Gabriel hunched his shoulders. "Duh." He looked miserable. "Like I said Dean, it's not… Let's just say we're more friends with benefits or something."

Dean swore. "Fantastic! Would you like to kiss Rapunzel over there?"

Gabriel snorted. "Sam has fabulous hair, but I think you meant to call him Snow White. Learn your fairy tales."

"You sound like Sam." Dean muttered, but felt Castiel's hand on his shoulder.

"Dean?"

Dean glanced back at his angel. "What Cas?"

"I don't think Gabriel meant to harm Sam."

"I'm not the one who did this, so clearly not."

They both ignored him. Cas's eyes never left Dean. "It wouldn't hurt to let him try."

Gabriel chuckled softly. "It won't work."

Dean glanced over at him, and nodded. "Try anyway."

"You are desperate." Gabriel stated, before straddling Sam, to look down at him. He seemed strangely hesitant, as if he thought it wouldn't work but hoped it would. Dean didn't want to think about the archangel padding after his brother and groaned. "Just get it over with would you?"

Gabriel gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips and stayed crouched over him, on his knees, one hand holding him up, the other pressed between him and the couch.

"See?" Gabriel sounded hurt, but swallowed and spoke again. "I told you it wouldn't work. I'm not his true love."

"Perhaps you should kiss me again to be sure." The room all looked at Sam, whose eyes were still closed but he was smiling a little. "And I'd say something about that."

Gabriel looked stunned, as stunned as Dean felt, then leaned forward to give Sam another kiss. This one clearly involved more tongue, and was dirty in a playful sort of way, like they were doing it to freak Dean out. They were doing a spectacular job of it.

Bobby herded Dean and Cas out of the room, Dean swearing he was going to gank that bastard.

XXX

Gabriel pulled back, and chuckled. "Some thanks I get."

Sam looked up at him, and noted Gabriel's eyes were wet. "Am I not enough?" he teased, reaching up with one hand to run his thumb under Gabriel's eye.

Gabriel looked away and Sam watched him blink a few times. "It worked by the way. I didn't dream of Lucifer."

Gabriel grinned. "It did?"

"Not a sign of your brother." Sam promised. Gabriel hesitated, and shifted on top of Sam.

Sam was a little hesitant too. "So… about what you told Dean."

Gabriel glanced at Sam, and he bit his lip. "I could hear bits and pieces of the conversation."

"So you were waking up anyway." Gabriel muttered, what he was thinking written across his face in bright neon. I'm not his true love after all.

Sam shook his head. "No, it was like I was dreaming about what was going on around me."

"Well that's interesting." Gabriel mused, moving as if to get off of Sam.

Sam reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I was scared."

"Scared of what?" Gabriel trembled, whispering against Sam's skin.

Sam's eyes flickered. "Everyone I care about dies Gabe."

"Well, I've never been one for traditions." Gabriel replied easily.

Sam swallowed, and wrapped his arm around Gabriel. "I… I love you."

"No kidding." Gabriel commented. "True love's kiss and all that?"

Sam rolled his eyes at him. "You're insufferable."

"Love you too."

Sam glanced at Gabriel, who grinned, and stole another one of true love's kisses.

XXX

Me: This has to do with sleeping because PB woke me up at five to write this.

PB: Well sor-ry.

Me: This is dedicated to my best friend. Dude, when I pass out in your birthday cake, I want you to know, it was all PB's fault.

PB: XD

Casey: You're evil.

PB: That's right!

Me: * groans *

PB: Hey! You're up! How about a chapter or two of the sequel?

Me: * shoves him in shoebox *

PB: * muffled squeaking noises *

Me: * yawns * should I write another chapter, from Sam's perspective of all this? In between moving all my stuff over to Yourfanfiction. Com, I got an account over there, exact same Pen-name, of course.


	18. Dog Days

Gabriel groaned, staring at the golden retriever puppy. It's warm brown eyes stared up at him, and Gabriel chuckled.

"Sammy, that is too ironic."

The dog huffed, and looked away. But his newfound tail betrayed him, wagging back and forth.

Gabriel knelt down to his mate, grinning. He snapped his fingers, and Sam looked at himself, then at Gabriel in confusion.

"Sorry Sammy-boy but the spell's too complex. I did something simplier."

Sam shook his head, and something jingled. Sam growled, and gave Gabriel a look. A look that screamed, "You did not just put a collar on me."

Gabriel smiled even wider. "I like it, it might even keep you safe, to put a leash on you."

Dean, who had been looking slowly more disturbed, laughed "That's true."

Sam huffed, flopping down, to look up at them balefully.

"Oh we love ya Sounder."

Sam gave Gabriel a look and Gabriel shrugged.

"Naw, he's Lassie."

Gabriel scoffed, as Sam growled, raising his head to show off his new fangs. "Please Dean. Lassie was played by a boy. And he's at least Rin-tin-tin."

Sam made a noise, and buried his head under his paws, clearly horrified at the many refrences.

Gabriel sighed. "I guess you two have to go kill the witch, I'll stay here with Buck."

Sam let out a groan and Gabriel laughed. "Do you know how many famous dogs there are? White Fang, Old Dan, Old Yeller, Savage Sam, hell I could call you all the sled dogs from Call of the Wild."

Sam looked like he'd rather be taken to the pound, so Gabriel stopped, and smirked at him.

"At least go get him a chew toy!" Gabriel ordered Cas and Dean, sinking to the floor, and leaning against the hotel bed.

Once they were gone, Gabriel smiled. "You're lucky I could just teleport you here. We'd be thrown out of the hotel for keeping you."

Sam gave him a look, and Gabriel smirked. "That witch wanted to call you Mr. Snuggles."

Sam shuddered, and crawled towards Gabriel, laying his head in Gabriel's lap. All was forgiven, anything but Mr. Snuggles.

Gabriel ran his hand over the retriever's dark golden fur. It was soft, much like Sam's hair.

"You'd make an excellent stud dog." Gabriel mused, and Sam gently nipped his hand. Gabriel smiled down at him, and Sam released his hand.

After a few minutes of Gabriel petting his boyfriend he added. "You know, it's not too bad, being a dog. I mean, look at Fenrir."

Sam made a noise, showing he was at least considering what Gabriel was saying. His tail brushed the floor, thumping against the bed.

Gabriel began massaging Sam's shoulders, getting deep groans out of the puppy.

"Geez, Sam, you should've told me you needed this." Gabriel told him, as he moved to the hunter/puppy's belly, causing Sam to roll over, tail wagging furiously, with a blissed-out look on his face.

Gabriel laughed, and Sam jumped to his paws to lick him on the face, Gabriel put up his arms, but Sam reared on to his hind legs, placing his front paws on Gabriel's arms, getting to his face.

"Sam!" Gabriel yelped, as Sam's weight dropped onto his lap. "Watch where you put those paws!"

The puppy's tail didn't stop wagging and Gabriel's hand was deep in his fur.

"Yes I love you too. No matter what form you're in."

Sam barked, and dropped into a play bow. Gabriel shook his head. "Maybe later Sam. If Castiel and Dean bring you a leash, I'll take you to the park."

Sam gave him a look, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You need to lighten up, Sammy." He stared at Sam, who was giving him some serious puppy dog eyes.

Suddenly a brown terrier mix flung itself at Sam, Gabriel was a shape shifter after all. The two kept the noise down as they rolled around the hotel room. Gabriel managed to pin the larger dog down, and cover Sam in licks.

Sam returned the favor, both of their tails wagging.

The sound of wings made them both turn, expecting to be harassed by Dean. Castiel stood there though, they lowered there gazes, to make eye contact with a German Sheppard mix.

Castiel sighed. "We might have a slight problem."

XXX

Me: Okay, fans of Kitten!Gabriel and Kitten!Castiel, I have to recommend the fic, The Cat Comes Back. It is a very good piece of Destiel.

PB: No Sabriel, but it's good.

Me: Ack! * jumped by the dogs and being licked to death *

Casey: * flies up out of reach *

PB: Agh! * dives into his shoebox *

Me: Down! Down Sam! Dean move your head! Gabriel don't chew that! And I thought PB was bad!


	19. Winter Winds

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

Winter Winds

Sam stepped into the hotel room with a swirl of winter winds. Snow flew in near his shoes, as he kicked them against the floor to get the snow off the bottoms.

Gabriel quickly shut Sam's shirt drawer and the hunter made a note to be careful when getting dressed tomorrow.

"I'm not even going to ask." Sam muttered, shutting the door with one foot. He tossed his gloves on the table, slowly releasing the tension in his shoulders now that the cold winter air had stopped blowing at him.

Gabriel merely gave a playful smirk, before noticing Sam rubbing his hands together. "How bad is it out there?"

"It has to be below twenty." Sam's teeth chattered, and he moved away from the door, further into the warm room.

"You should've taken the hunt in Florida." Gabriel retorted, grinning. "I rather like snow."

"That's because you don't feel cold." Sam retorted, sitting down on the bed.

Gabriel gave him a look. "I feel cold, I just don't mind it."

"A little cold I don't mind either, but it's bitterly cold out there." Sam rubbed his hands together.

Gabriel gave him a grin, and waggled his eyebrows. "I know ways to beat off the cold."

He laughed at the wide eyed look Sam gave him, "That comes later." He held up one finger, before turning around, looking for the microwave. Sam no longer wondered if the hotels they stayed at had one, or if Gabriel just snapped one into existence.

"I figured you'd be cold so here." He passed Sam a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

"I don't tell you how wonderful you are nearly enough." Sam wrapped his hands around the blue mug, the warmth soaking into his chilled muscles.

Gabriel grinned, sitting down gently next to Sam so he didn't spill. "No, you don't but that's okay."

Sam took a small sip, it had cooled enough not to burn his mouth, and it tasted amazing. "What did you do, steal this from the gods?"

Gabriel laughed a genuine laugh that Sam loved, "nope. It's called milk Sammy."

Sam smiled, glad to find Gabriel in a good mood, and continued drinking.

Gabriel's mouth twitched and Sam reached up to wipe away the moustache he was sure he had.

"I've got it." Gabriel twisted to kiss him; Sam deepened the kiss, making sure to keep his hold on the empty mug.

Gabriel pulled his hand out of Sam's hair to snap his fingers, the mug disappearing and freeing Sam's hands.

"Warm enough yet Sam?" Gabriel asked, with a cocky smirk.

Sam looked up in thought, ignoring Gabriel's kisses on his now exposed neck. I don't know, what was that about knowing ways to beat off the cold?"

Gabriel untangled himself, "well, there's hot soup, warm fires…"

Sam dragged him in for another kiss. "Tease."

Gabriel's only response was to chuckle against Sam's mouth.

XXX

Me: Brr! * huddled in front of heater * Finally it looks like winter.

PB: You missed New Years!

Casey: and Christmas, which is my one year anniversary.

Me: Sorry! I had ideas, I was just… * desperately searching * afraid the Mayan Doomsday would occur?

PB: Sure…

Me: So I was distracted! Life happens, I'm back now!


	20. Easter Sweets

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. Neither is the holiday of Easter.

* * *

><p>Easter Sweets<p>

Sam stared as yet another chocolate bunny ceased to exist. "That has to be the third one you've eaten."

"Fourth." Gabriel corrected calmly, tongue flicking out to lick the chocolate off his lips. Sam shifted slightly, that was just a bit sexy but… he was otherwise occupied at the moment! "Seriously Gabriel, ease up."

"What, it's Easter!" Gabriel waved his hand, "or will be. No one cares that I'm buying pounds of chocolate-"

"I care."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, bouncing in his chair slightly, "dare I ask why?"

"Because you're getting sugar high."

Gabriel pouted briefly, "Angel Sammy, I don't get sugar high."

Sam scoffed, "I've seen Cas drunk, I think you can get sugar high. Gabe you're almost vibrating." As he watched he would've sworn Gabriel did vibrate, or at least wiggle.

Gabriel grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "Well, there's a way to get rid of all that energy."

Sam almost smacked his head into the table at how lame his boyfriend had just been. "Really? We have a case."

"Obviously, that's what I meant." Gabriel's mouth twitched.

Sam muttered something about twitchy angels, before opening his laptop. He glanced up to speak to Gabriel but the archangel was gone. Probably left to do a lap around the world or something. Sam thought idly, Puck's line from A Midsummer Night's Dream came to mind and he smothered a laugh.

Sam was starting to get worried though, Gabriel hadn't returned that night. He considered calling some of Gabriel's friends, though they were probably partying too, and if Gabriel was with them Sam almost didn't want to know.

Sam figured he'd wake up to Gabriel in the morning but the Archangel still wasn't there. Sam did admit he'd woken to find his face pressed into Gabriel's pillow, as if seeking any trace of his lover.

Sam pushed himself out of bed, yawning as he did so. He stretched, heading for the hotel bathroom. He avoided the wall across from his room, Dean and Cas sometimes went at it in the morning, and Sam didn't need that scarring.

Sam showered quickly, running a hand through his long hair, Gabe's right it's about time I got it cut. He thought, and then flinched. Wrapping a towel around his waist he re-entered the bedroom, going for his clothes.

"Oh there's no need to cover up, you're always nice to see."

Sam almost gave himself whiplash turning his head to look over. Gabriel sat at the table, one foot propped on the table, the other leg bent and his arm resting on his knee.

"Gabe?"

"You seem surprised to see me." Gabriel observed, raising one eyebrow.

Sam blinked then shrugged, "I thought you were mad."

"Mad?" it was Gabriel's turn to look surprised, "Why would I have been mad?" his tawny eyes widened and he nodded, "oh. No, Sam I just left to detox since apparently you don't like 'twitchy angels.'"

Sam felt heat creeping up his neck. "I'm sorry about that, it was uncalled for."

Gabriel grinned, Sam was obviously forgiven. "I was… just a little hyper?" he didn't want to admit he'd been sugar-high, Sam could read his face with ease, but Gabe was trying to admit Sam was right.

"When aren't you?" Sam smiled, pulling on his jeans. "Of course, it's nice to have you back." He made his way over to kiss Gabriel, allowing a small amount of tongue action, before he pulled back. He left his left hand on the arm rest for the support, moving his right to the back of the chair.

"I was about to go out for breakfast…" Sam trailed off, there was a small white box resting on the table next to Gabriel's leg. "Gabe, what's that?"

"Oh, that?" Gabriel moved one hand on to it. "That is obviously not a present for my extremely hot boyfriend."

Sam smiled, even as he eyed the box warily. Gabriel did have a sense of humor after all, for all Sam knew he'd gotten him an Easter egg that would burst open to reveal a yodeling bird or a rabbit that spoke. Gabriel studied Sam's expression a moment and rolled his eyes. "Sam…"

"Sorry." He offered his right hand, and Gabriel handed him the box. Sam stood up, opening the box his mouth almost falling open. It was full of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Since you're such a health food nut I figured you wouldn't want chocolate unless it had fruit in it." The word weirdo could've fit in that sentence, but Gabriel's tone implied it, and his grin showed he didn't mean it.

Sam smiled, shaking his head, "I… thanks Gabe." He looked at him, Gabriel waved a hand, "Sam, the fact you tolerate me is enough of a present for any holiday. Just try one would you?" he waited while Sam put one of the treats in his mouth. He closed his eyes and let out a low moan, the combination was perfect and that chocolate was heavenly.

He set the box down on the table as he swallowed, which was a good move as he suddenly had a mouthful of archangel to wash down that strawberry. Sam, was fortunately used to this, and didn't choke in surprise.

Gabriel pulled back, Sam was pretty sure he was standing on the chair, "sorry Sam, I haven't had chocolate in hours, I almost ate those on the way here and…" his mouth curled up, "I liked that noise you made."

Sam sighed, such a self-sacrificing boyfriend he was, and muttered, "I suppose you will be insuring I make more?"

Gabriel merely grinned and yes, Sam had a wonderful Easter.

XXXXXX

Me: I'm alive! I've… just been busy and well not in the writing mood. I'm sorry guys.

PB: She means she discovered Benedict Cumberbatch's cheek bones.

Me: * blushes * What of it?

PB: Oh just write the Johnlock would you? *eats chocolate Easter bunny*

Casey: Is that cannibalism?

PB: *melted chocolate on his face giving him a distinct psycho look*

Me: Oh joy. Well anyway, Happy Easter if you celebrate it, and if not, have a nice day. Go buy yourself some chocolate covered strawberries. I'll give you virtual versions if you can spot the reference to my muses.


	21. Under the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Under the Stars

Sam lay under the stars, staring upwards at the black sky, at the shining lights above, which twinkled and shone. The grass rustled around him, brushing his arms, folding under his head.

Light footsteps caught Sam's attention but he didn't take his gaze off the heavens above.

"Wishing for anything?" Gabriel asked, sitting down next to him, knees tucked against his chest. His hair fluttered in the breeze, just slightly lifted by the air.

"Not really." Sam admitted softly, "I'm just looking."

Gabriel glanced at him, golden-brown eyes narrowed carefully, "so you're content?"

Sam shrugged, feeling the tall grass brush him once again, "I think so. No apocalypse, Dean's with Cas and happy, life's good."

Gabriel unfolded one leg, extending it in front of him, "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you content? You told me that you should be, you didn't say you were." Gabriel's eyes hadn't left Sam's, and he was no longer staring at the stars.

Sam let out a soft breath, "Gabe… are you getting insecure on me?"

Gabriel blinked, for once he seemed entirely serious, "I… I'm not perfect Sam, in fact many people would say you were crazy to even consider me, and well, you're a handsome guy, you could find someone else."

Sam sucked in a breath, "why would I want to? I've got you, right?"

"Of course. Until you don't want me." Gabriel promised, Sam's heart broke at the look on his lover's face.

"Gabriel, what… I will always want you. I mean I may get annoyed with you, but if you ever left…" Sam trailed off, flinching at the thoughts, "permanently, Gabriel I couldn't…"

Gabriel ran his fingers down Sam's face, "hey. I'm sorry, I just… When Dean says those things about me I, he's right."

"No, he's not Gabe. I love you, and I know you love me. Forget him." Sam propped himself up on his elbows to look Gabriel in the eyes, "stargaze with me?"

Gabriel offered a genuine smile, not his Trickster's smirk but a heartfelt expression of joy, "I can't think of a better thing to do."

Sam lay back down, Gabriel turned to rest his head on Sam's stomach, and Sam rested his hand on Gabriel's chest, letting the archangel intertwine their fingers. Sam smiled, looking back up at the night sky, now his night was truly perfect.

XXX

Me: To guest, I told PB and Casey hi for you.

PB/Casey: HI!

Me: Also, as far as I know, Casey is the only yodeling partridge. Sorry.

PB: All right, we've got enough plots, let's get writing!

Me: Agreed! More oneshots and possible a multi-chapter!


	22. Favors Owed

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Favors owed

Gabriel eyed the ring around him, the fire flickering into the air, flowing like waves.

"Damn things." Chuckles came from the group in front of him, Gabriel stiffened. These hunters, not true hunters, the kind that defended innocent people, were getting on his nerves. They thought they were funny, and just. Gabriel knew they'd been hunting angels; one of his old friends had contacted him about this group. Gabriel knew they were good, considering the number of angels who'd died at their hands, but he hadn't expected them to be this good. Good enough to catch him.

Gabriel eyed the forest around them, trying to find something that would get him out, or give him an idea.

"Think this one would make good target practice?" Gabriel turned, his wings twitched in horror, one of the hunter's was spinning an angel blade, one Gabriel knew, she'd fought beside him multiple times, the look he gave them would've set fire to the ocean.

Instead the hunter's laughed, one just shook his head, "where's your daddy now?"

"Calling my brother to reserve your place in hell." Gabriel snapped, fist clenching. These bastards, he would tear them apart, let them face an archangel, the damn cowards.

Something behind them moved, Gabriel glanced over, but whatever it was it was gone now. He turned his attention back to them flexing his hands; oh he would bring down the wrath of heaven on them.

The leader looked at him, shaking his head and laughing, "such a puny one. Maybe you're younger?"

"I hope he doesn't appeal to our humanity and faith." The female behind him scoffed, "when you haven't done a damn thing for us."

Gabriel scoffed, "what humanity? You're practically demons now."

"Oh, he's hurt my feelings." The leader flinched, making a soft noise, "mommy, the mean angel said bad things."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, disgusted, honestly if they killed him now he'd be grateful to get out of their company.

"How many more of you are there?" the leader asked, "how big of a dent have we made?"

Gabriel gave a bark of laughter, "oh, you mean have the angels noticed you? Do you want our attention, you pathetic, well you know what you are. After all that's what you want isn't it? Attention? You're just whining now, because life sucks sometimes, so let's see if the angels get mad."

The leader spat at Gabriel, he moved slightly to dodge it.

"We haven't even noticed you, there are more important things." Gabriel smirked, raising an eyebrow, "as for your 'dent'… We kill each other on a regular basis. You think you're doing much?"

Gabriel could still see, when the fire suddenly went out, angels have quite good vision. He could feel the water at his ankles, but he lunged forward, to take down his opponent.

"But when an archangel notices you, it's not a good thing." Gabriel told him, before letting him hit the ground. The others sprinted, tearing away from him like bats out of hell.

Gabriel whistled a summoning call. A thunderous howl answered, Fenrir could go hunting.

He turned around, knowing who he'd see. Sam set down a bucket, the tall hunter looked unimpressed, and a little concerned.

"I…" Gabriel stopped, no that wasn't under control, and Sam wouldn't buy that. He sighed instead, looking away.

"Thank you."

"Just returning the favor, you've saved me more than enough times."

Gabriel's mouth twitched, he was still a little un-nerved that group managed to get the drop on him. "That the only reason you saved me?"

"No, but it is one of them." Sam looked serious, "Gabe, I… I don't want to lose you too."

Gabriel shook his head, "You won't Sam."

XXX

Me: Ugh, I'm out of practice.

PB: Yes, you are.

Casey: You'll get it again!

Me: Yeah, well, anyway, this will have a sort of sequel, so expect an update soon.


	23. Falling Down

Disclaimer: SPN isn't mine.

This is loosely connected to the last oneshot, in that one Gabriel was weaker because he'd started falling. These could be connected to Untitled but I'm not sure.

* * *

><p>Falling Down<p>

The rain spilled down on the almost empty street, no one really wanted to be out in this weather. Good, he didn't want company. A car drove by, splashing water out of the street onto Gabriel. Gabriel blinked and spluttered, flinching at the taste of the water. His hair had moved into his eyes, his clothes sticking to his skin and the cold was seeping in. Gabriel's pants were soaked from walking through puddles, his shoes were probably ruined. He'd really stopped caring though, the cold was something he should get used to.

It was gone, all of it, gone. His grace, it had been taken from him, his wings, his powers, all of it. He'd noticed long before now of course, hunters getting the drop on him, a feeling of loss, the slow realization that he wasn't craving food or sleep, he needed it. Sam had realized it too, Sam, who'd stared at him in dismay, thouse damn puppy dog eyes.

Gabriel flinched, he'd stepped in a deep puddle, splashing the water all over himself. He stepped out, blinking at the rain. He'd hoped the water would be some comfort, it had been enough to give him solitude but not enough to ease the loss. Dean would kick him off their little Team Screw The Plan or whatever they called it. He'd only been allowed to stay because he was useful, now Dean would finally have an excuse to keep him away from Sam. Dean would love this, to throw him out the door. Possibly the door of the Impala. On the highway.

Gabriel leaned against the railing of the bridge he was standing on, just letting the rain wash over him. He sank down, not minding the water he was now sitting in, and running down his back from the metal rails. Gabriel closed his eyes, breathing in the humid air. This lost of warmth was one thing, to lose Sam… Gabriel swallowed, leaning his head back to let the rain strike his face. Oh Dad, that would kill him. He'd hate to see what that did to Sam, when Dean told him to take a hike. Couldn't the rain just wash him away instead? He almost chuckled, he was short enough to fit down the sewer. Rain poured down on him, Gabriel shook his head to lose some of it. He could just stay here, he didn't want to move, the weight of his clothes pulled him down. He wasn't even sure why Sam wanted him when he was… powerful. Now he was some mortal, nothing special, nothing spectacular. Nothing that could protect Sam or even deserved to touch him. _Heh_, Gabriel made a noise in his throat, _he was nothing_.

The sound of the rain, the roar of the river below him filled his ears, allowing him to ignore the few cars that passed. He figured he was imagining someone calling his name, until something warm grabbed his arms and he was pulled to his feet.

Gabriel's eyes snapped open, staring at one slightly wet, obviously angry, and always handsome Sam Winchester.

"Gabriel, where the hell have you been?" Sam demanded from him, all he could do was stare up at Sam in bewilderment.

"Gabriel?" Sam's anger melted, crouching to Gabriel's level, "Gabe, hey, say something."

"You… What are you doing here?" Gabriel blinked, slowly shaking his head, "why'd you bother?" He'd lost the ability to have tone, just this slow question.

Sam stared at him, "I came back to the hotel and you were gone. I figured you'd just needed space, then I got worried."

"Great. So now you have to protect me." Gabriel looked down, watching the rain hit the concreate, "like you don't have enough to do."

"Gabriel what are you talking about?" Sam asked, crouching slightly to be at an even level.

"Sam, I'm human now. Don't you get it? Not Archangel, not trickster, not god, human. I can't protect you." Gabriel paused, the rain running down his face, "I can't… I'm not what you should want."

Sam stood up, Gabriel stared forward, though he really wasn't seeing anything, his gaze had gone blurry. Sam would just walk away now, leave him alone, then everything would have truly left him. Until he felt Sam's arms around him. He looked up, Sam pulled back to look down.

"I stole the keys to the Impala to find you." Sam ran his hand along Gabriel's jaw. "No, I don't care if you're a god, archangel or human Gabriel. I just want you…" he trailed off, and sucked in a breath, "I want you with me."

Gabriel blinked, trying to keep the rain out of his eyes as much to fight off tears. "Sam…"

Sam kissed him, Gabriel let the warmth sink in, replacing some of the cold, the rain still drenching them, though Sam was shielding him from most of it.

They broke apart, for once both of them needed air, Gabriel's teeth chattered as the cold made itself known.

"Hey, isn't a kiss in the rain supposed to be romantic?" he got out, shivering and tempted to press against Sam for warmth.

Sam laughed softly, Gabriel wanted to hear that sound again, the warmth of Sam was easing the cold from his missing grace. Sam pulled him towards the street, dragging him into the backseat of the Impala.

"I think Dean might object." Gabriel teased, even as he crossed his arms for warmth.

Sam rolled his eyes, reaching to the passenger seat to grab a towel. "Come here. I'll dry you off."


	24. Flying with your Feet on the Ground

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

This is connected to the last two oneshots.

* * *

><p><strong>Flying with your Feet on the Ground<strong>

Gabriel toed the edge of the roof, before scooting back a few inches, probably much to his lover's relief.

"What's this about Sammy?"

Sam came up behind Gabriel, wrapping his long, warm, powerful, protective arms around him, "well you said you missed flying. I can't give you wings but…" Gabriel felt Sam's shrug, "I used to come up here when and just wait, okay?"

Gabriel nodded; missing Sam's warmth when he moved back, Gabriel turned his head, his own hair getting blown in his eyes, as he looked at Sam, his light breeze sweeping his hair back.

"Does Bobby know we're up here?"

Sam chuckled, the small smile widening, "not really."

Gabriel turned to look over the car graveyard, the wind beginning to tug on his clothes.

Sam moved behind him again, "lift your arms Gabe. Please."

Gabriel took his hands out of his pockets, to raise his arms. A strong gust caught him and Sam, blowing his hair back; he could only imagine what Sam looked like.

He raised his head, the wind did sort of feel like when he was flying. He felt Sam's arms wrap around him again, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The wind grew strong again, Gabriel almost laughed, he could hear Sam's breathless chuckle. He lowered his arms to rest over Sam's.

"This… it's close Sam, oh so close." He turned his head and opened his eyes to see Sam's bright smile, oh father the kid was beaming and Gabriel almost needed sunglasses because while he couldn't see Sam's soul the kid was still so bright.

"Thank you Sam." He whispered, the wind whistling around them, Sam's smile the only thing that possibly mattered to Gabriel. He gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek, resting back against Sam, attempting to find the weightless feeling of truly flying.

Sam spun him around, so Sam's hands rested on the small of Gabriel's back and kissed him. Gabriel put everything he had into the kiss, his tongue dancing with Sam's.

As he rose onto his toes to get better access, the wind once more hurled past them, Gabriel gasped, breaking the kiss and the feeling in his chest, this utterly carefree and elation, with Sam's warm hands on his back for one heartbeat he'd thought he'd regrown his wings.

Sam stared at him, confusion and a bit of hurt, though Gabriel was too awestruck to reassure him at the moment.

He swallowed, trying to force the words out, "Sam… I thought… it felt like… like they were back."

Sam's hurt disappeared, eyebrows unfurrowing, his bright smile replacing it. "Really?"

Gabriel nodded, and offered a smile of his own, "and here you said you couldn't give me wings. Look who swept the archangel off his feet."

A soft voice in his mind hissed, ex, but it was quieter than ever before, he was too focused on his hunter.

"Fly with me?" Gabriel offered, somehow Sam heard him over the wind and understood. He moved behind Gabriel again, resting his head on Gabriel's shoulder, arms wrapped around him, Gabriel intertwined their fingers, they both raised their head at the same time, to catch the strongest breeze yet.

A giddy feeling bubbled up in Gabriel, almost reminding him of the first he flew, and he threw his head back and laughed, Sam's warm voice joining in, the two leaned against each other and laughed.

"Hey! What are you two doing up there?" Gabriel looked down; the distance to the ground might have been terrifying if not for the strong grip around him. Dean had shaded his eyes to look up at them, Castiel stood beside his hunter, head tilted.

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head, "flying!" he shouted back. Dean and Cas shared a look, not that Gabriel carried.

He turned to look at Sam, his lover's hazel eyes flickered with warmth.

"thank you."

* * *

><p>Me: * groans *<p>

PB: Told you a four hour long yoai marathon was-

Me: Wonderful? Inspiring?

PB: * huffs * You got inspired this morning listening to Disney music.

Me: Whatever. But I had several ideas for that multichapter fic, and for another one-shot.

Casey: Umm...

Me: Yes, it's technically _not_ the ground, but you know...

PB: Is there a flat part of Bobby's roof?

Me: Yes, above a window.


	25. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending

Warnings: Umm… Cliché Plot? Sam's bare chest? Oh and a bit of angst. Actually quite a bit. I'm not sorry.

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

* * *

><p>Sam lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, as if it held answers or comfort. His brother was out, likely morning that his angel wasn't around. Sam did feel bad; he missed Cas, and knew the angel was good for Dean.<p>

Just right now his chest was twisting, and it honestly felt worse than Ruby's betrayal, because yes she'd betrayed him, but hadn't everyone told him she would? Who was he, Sam Winchester, to ignore everyone. He wasn't god, and now he could see he had Lucifer's pride.

He made a noise in his throat at the thought of the fallen archangel. The reason he was lying here alone.

Gabriel had died for him. He wasn't Ruby, he was the trickster, he was an archangel and he was supposed to come back to Sam.

He'd promised, after that hunt in Michigan. He'd promised he wouldn't leave him.

Sam curled up slightly, he didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to dream, without Gabriel here to protect him.

He sat up instead, without Gabriel he feels cold. His sun, the happy boundless energy that was the archangel, is gone. He curled his legs to his chest, resting his forehead against his knees.

He can only imagine what it was like for Gabriel, to be killed while staring into his brother's eyes. He'd seen the wound; it had come from the front. He'd died watching Lucifer kill him.

He wondered if that's what it would be like if he and Dean said yes. Twice over as one brother killed the other. Sam couldn't imagine overpowering Dean, and the image of his brother killing him becomes too vivid. He swallowed, raising his head. Time to turn to the internet, maybe there was an omen.

After all, Gabriel had given them a message. A porn flick. Same huffed, right up his brother's alley. He needed to find those horsemen, and take the rings.

He stood up, partly wondering why Gabriel hadn't said anything while he was alive, mentioning that would've been helpful. Especially when he could've helped them. Sam sighed as he sat down at the table, flipping his laptop open. He had a lot of questions for Gabriel, and no one to answer them.

Unfortunately he'd forgotten the porno was still in and he was greeted with the image of Gabriel practically eating that girl. He looked down, what was with that? Was he trying to tell Sam it wasn't as serious as he'd thought? Crappy way to do it. 'Hey I'm dead and guess what; on top of that, our relationship wasn't that… Sorry!'

Sam had hardly noticed the volume had decreased; he was staring at his hands, tears falling on them.

"I hope you aren't sitting there making puppy dog eyes Sam, you know what those do to me."

He looked up, greeted to the sight of his lover sprawled out on the bed, no sign of the woman.

"Dean ran away screaming right? I figured the idea of watching me get it on would disturb him." Gabriel offered a small wry grin, "and this is all about you Sam."

His eyes widened and his shoulders loosened slightly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "honestly! You seem to think the worst of me. Would I really cheat on you, with a projection no less, in front of you?" he paused, "hang on, let's go back to the cheat on you part. Because that wouldn't happen."

Sam managed a small grin, even though tears were still rolling down his face. How had he doubted the archangel?

"Now Sammy, since I hope you're alone because this would be the most awkward way to come out to your brother, let's get started. Namely with, I'm sorry."

Sam blinked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"For a lot of things, even Mystery Spot, I'd apologize for that a hundred times." Gabriel looked down, "but I made a promise to you, and if you're watching this obviously it's not being kept."

Sam raised his hand, resting it against his lips. The archangel on screen continued softly, "and I'm sorry."

"Now… I need to tell you something Sam, something that I was too scared to tell you. Amazing what the idea of dying does to your courage." Gabriel sucked in a breath, "this won't be easy for either of us kiddo, so please, bear with me."

Sam nodded, not that Gabriel could see him, but right now he'd do anything Gabriel asked.

"You know about the whole cat fight Michael and Lucifer are having. You didn't know that Lucifer and I were close." Gabriel looked down, "I was his Raphael, I followed him around, and looked up to him so much."

Gabriel's eyes rose slightly, "he was… well he was a lot like you. Brave, strong, he looked up to Michael; he questioned everything, including our father, no, especially our father." Gabriel let out a rough breath, and stopped.

Sam hesitated, he could hear the love for Lucifer in Gabriel's voice, and he was also comparing himself.

"But Sam, if Lucifer is the morning star then you're the sun." Sam blinked, staring at his lover.

Gabriel shrugged, "it's true. He shone but you're blinding. Cas can't see it, but I can. You have a beautiful soul, and don't even try to argue with me on this. I will sing Jessie McCartney if you do."

Sam laughed at the threat, not a true laugh but the sound broke out of him, he hadn't been expecting that.

Gabriel grinned as well, and then his smile faded. "Sam, there's one more thing."

Sam leaned forward, Gabriel had grown soft.

"Remember all those dates I took you on, like Venice, were you sober enough to remember Venice?"

Sam smiled faintly, he did remember Venice and the other dates Gabriel had taken him on.

Gabriel sucked in a breath, "there was something I wanted to tell you all those times, something I never could. But since this is my day to be brave, I want you to know. Samuel Winchester I am hopelessly in love with you."

Sam's jaw fell open, neither of them had said that, he hadn't how could Gabriel do that to him, how?

Gabriel looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry it took me this long and all this to say it. But it's true. Now since you didn't stop the video either you feel the same way, or went into shock."

Sam shook his head, preventing himself from doing the second so he could deal with the first.

Gabriel sat up, staring at Sam, or at the camera, "if it's because you feel the same way, then listen up. Did you take my sword with you?"

Sam paused, no, he couldn't bear to remove it, so it was still in Gabriel…

"If you did, you need to bring it back, that and this video." Gabriel leaned forward, "there's a bit of my grace in those things. Enough that maybe with a bit of Winchester magic a miracle might occur. If it does, I will explain why to you." Gabriel let out a rough breath, "since I've said everything I need to say, time for my treat before I go face my brother." He snapped his fingers, and a version of Sam appeared on the bed behind him. "Didn't film this, you can fill in the details kiddo." Gabriel gave a little wink and a smirk, one that didn't reach his eyes, before the screen went dark.

Sam swallowed, staring at the screen for several moments, before bolting out of his chair, knocking it over. He scrawled a note for Dean, written in all capital letters so his brother couldn't miss it, which he left on Dean's pillow, and bolted out the door.

He was in luck as Dean had walked to the bar, so he slid into the Impala's driver seat, tossing his laptop in the passenger seat; he put the key in and pulled out of there.

- Several hours later –

Sam pulled up in front of the hotel; it had fallen into ruin rather quickly, as if it had been ten years not two days since Sam had been here.

Sam crawled inside, shoving rubble out his way; the front door was not usable. He stepped around what appeared to be pools of blood, not letting that deter him.

He picked his way through to where the dining hall had been. He solidly ignored the blood splattered walls, and stepped in.

The room was silent, through the broken roof light filtered in, shining on the body that lay on the floor, with wings burned into the ground behind him.

Sam slowly eased forward, staring at his lover's body; somehow he seemed even shorter in death. He knelt down next to Gabriel, setting the laptop to the side; to gently brush the hair out of Gabriel's closed eyes.

Carefully he gripped the blade, and pulled it out, disturbed at the lack of resistance and the blood that coated it.

When the blade had been removed, a warm sensation shot through Sam, his left hand resting on the laptop, it raced through his fingers, down his arms, surging through his chest, it seemed to stay near his heart for awhile, before flooding through Sam's veins almost seeming to light up, before it raced out his right arm, into Gabriel's sword. The blade began to glow as Sam had, and there was a blinding flash.

Sam jerked back, raising his left hand to shield his eyes, watching the light rush into Gabriel.

It was as if he'd been hit with the paddles, his chest jerking up. Sam stared as color seemed to return to his skin, and the burn marks in the floor, beneath Sam, slowly turned the same tawny color of Gabriel's eyes.

Sam watched as the feathers filled in, brushing against his leg, until the whole wing was complete. He blinked as he realized there were two on this side.

"Hey Sammy." A weak voice murmured, Sam snapped his head over, Gabriel sent him a small smile, "get the message."

"Yes, what just happened?" Sam breathed, staring into Gabriel's eyes.

"Well, if you've move off my wings I'd tell you." Gabriel had yet to make a move to get up, which disturbed Sam. He moved backwards, as he grabbed his laptop his fingers brushed the feathers.

Gabriel made a noise in his throat; Sam gave him a strange look.

The archangel attempted to sit up, obviously struggling. Sam moved closer, resting his hand against Gabriel's back.

"Gabe, are you…" his lover looked up to meet his gaze.

"I'll be fine, the grace is just settling." Gabriel flexed his wings, "which is why I can't put these away."

Sam looked them over, impressed. "That's quite a wingspan."

"Tell me about it; it can be hard to fit."

"That was so far beyond innuendo."

Gabriel chuckled, Sam felt a faint stirring in his chest at the sound, it was good to see him like this. Alive.

"I may have tricked you." Gabriel looked sheepish, "it was an accident in my defense. I just… I think part of my grace is in you."

"If that's a metaphor…"

"No Sam, my grace seems to be inside you." Gabriel shook his head, "not to be forward, but take your shirt off."

"You could've at least bought me dinner first." Sam retorted, pulling the piece of clothing off. Gabriel stared at his chest, and not in his usual lustful way. Sam glanced down and cursed.

"What did you do to my tattoo?"

"I improved it." Gabriel smirked, "now it keeps out angels."

"How?" Sam stared at the offending mark, which had been surrounded by what appeared to be Encodin.

"Any angel that reads Encodin, which is, by the way, all of them, will see that this says 'Gabriel'." he trailed his finger around the mark, making Sam shiver.

Gabriel sighed, "I've got one I think." He peered down his shirt, "yep, says Property of Samuel Winchester."

"Bullshit."

Gabriel grinned, "fine so it just says Samuel Winchester, but point is I'm yours. Marked and everything." He gave Sam a sheepish look, "I'm sorry I didn't ask, but I was kind of dead."

Sam let out a slow breath, "you know, I can live with you alive and this, then with you dead."

Gabriel chuckled, "be grateful, I could've put a handprint on you."

"Don't even think about it." Sam leaned forward, Gabriel moved to match him and the two kissed.

XXX

Me: If you read Always Know Where You Are, I'm struggling with the chapter but working on it. FYI.

PB: Otherwise, we will have more chapters for this on the way.


	26. Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Notes: This includes slightly Parent!Sabriel, in that Gabriel has kids, so you know…

Anniversary

Sam honestly had no idea what was bothering his angel. Gabriel seemed to be in a constantly sour mood, even when he was eating candy. It seemed to have something to do with this hunt they'd taken; a vampire nest in Minnesota, Gabriel had been against it and ever since had been in this funk.

Sam could see him out of the corner of his eye, sitting on the bed eating a candy bar as though it had personally offended him.

Sam went back to looking his laptop, trying to see if there was a connection between the victims, figure out how the vampires had been finding them.

Dean turned his head, watching Gabriel. The archangel raised an eyebrow before he snapped, "what?"

Dean shrugged, "What's gotten into you lately?"

"Not Sam."

Sam could feel himself turn scarlet, Dean looked disgusted and Castiel, standing remarkably close to Dean, did his head tilt.

Gabriel tossed the wrapper at the trash can, before he vanished.

Sam looked down at his laptop, convinced he probably looked like an embarrassed school girl.

"So you… never mind, I don't want to know."

Sam looked up, before looking back down at his screen. "Yes Dean." He turned to Castiel, "do you know what's bothering him?"

"Yeah is it his time of the month or what?"

"Dean." Sam hissed in defense of his boyfriend.

Castiel shook his head, "I do not know what troubles Gabriel."

"It's alright." Sam was disappointed but this seemed to be his problem.

Gabriel didn't return, which always bothered Sam, he did enjoy his company, even if the archangel did like to offend Dean.

So they went on the hunt without him. In typical Winchester luck, the vampires got the drop on them.

Sam and Dean ended up backed in the corner, fighting for their lives, they didn't have a break to call for Castiel in, this nest was huge.

Until a tremendous thunderclap shook the building, the windows rattling in their pain.

Gabriel had appeared behind the vampires, and Sam swallowed. His lover looked extremely pissed.

"If you lot want to live, scram." Gabriel looked them over, his sword appeared in his hand, and he glared, "what, no sense of self-preservation?"

Several of the vampires snarled, turning away from Sam and Dean.

Gabriel shrugged and smirked, "fine, come at me bros."

Sam knew Gabriel was an archangel, and that he'd fought wars before, but knowing and seeing were two different things. None of the vampires even seemed to lay and hand on him; he was that quick, his blade flashing.

Dean stared, and Sam would so mock him about this later, head tilted like Cas, "what is he saying?"

Sam realized Gabriel was yelling something, over the sounds of vampire snarls and death screams.

"Anniversary, I mean honestly is one romantic night too much to ask?" Gabriel decapitated the last of the vampires, blood dripping down his sword covering him, and for a second Sam could imagine Gabriel, his easy going, fun loving trickster of an angel, as a general of heaven.

Gabriel stared at them, "what?" He looked down and around, "oh this? Archangel, hello? Badass is in the definition."

Sam shook his head, that was only part of it, Dean actually snorted.

"No, seriously, you've been a prissy bitch for days because you wanted to go on a date with Sam?"

Gabriel fixed Dean with a glare, and given that he was still blood splattered it was rather intimidating. Dean closed his mouth, and Gabriel turned back to Sam.

He'd just had a moment of understanding, "it's our anniversary isn't it?"

"Glad you finally remember." Gabriel snapped his fingers and appeared much cleaner, his sword vanishing, "and to answer Dean-o's question, yes I had something planned and if it had gone as planned it would've been a fun night."

Dean paled and Sam was grateful he was used to the archangel by now.

"Gabe, I'm sorry."

He shrugged, though that didn't mask his disappointment, "family first I get it Sam. This is the family business."

Sam let out a rough breath, "you're family too."

Gabriel chuckled, "thanks. Now, since this is dealt with, could you be up for a trip to my place?"

Sam's eyes widened, Gabriel's home, well mansion honestly, was amazing.

"Uhh… yeah, sure."

Gabriel grinned widely, "awesome. You'll have him back tomorrow… afternoonish Dean." Before Sam could ask anything, Gabriel had snapped his fingers.

Sam jerked as he was now in Gabriel's living room. The room was blue, with light gray furniture which sat on a white rug.

Gabriel shrugged, "I was thinking maybe movie night?"

Sam felt himself grin, "which movie?"

Gabriel gestured to the wall, which was lined with shelves. Sam knew several were dedicated to video games, but others were all movies.

"Take your pick. I'll be right back." Gabriel promised, heading for the kitchen.

Sam rolled his shoulders, and realized he was clean too, which was nice. He headed for Gabriel's movie collection, walking past the couch.

Several beanbags sat on the floor around the TV, Wii remotes sitting on them.

Sam grinned, he could recognize the signs of a tournament, the question was merely Mario Kart or Brawl.

"Hey Gabe, how'd you get the house to yourself?" he called, examining the movies.

"I am still their father, Fenrir was willing to help." Gabriel entered, took one look at the living room and groaned. "I told them to clean up before they left."

Sam chuckled, "maybe they haven't left yet."

Gabriel shook his head, "no, they're gone, there'd be a lot more noise if they were still here." He snapped his fingers, causing the beanbags and controllers to vanish, "pick something yet?"

Sam had settled for Inception and handed it to Gabe. His phone buzzed, indicating a text message.

"You mind? It's probably Dean?"

Gabriel shook his head, "no, answer it."

Sam flipped it open and blinked, it wasn't Dean's number, it was one he didn't recognize, and the message was bizarre.

"We left you your present in the fridge. The kids." Sam looked up at Gabriel, "I don't recognize the number."

Gabriel was chuckling though, "my guess is it's Fenrir's phone. So should we see what they left us?"

"Is it likely to explode?"

Gabriel laughed, shaking his head, "I doubt it."

"Then lead the way." Sam gestured, only for Gabriel to take his hand.

"Come on, it's our anniversary, what's wrong with a little hand holding?"

Sam tugged Gabriel closer, "nothing." With that he kissed him, for the first time in several days.

Gabriel pulled back with a grin, "come on, let's see what the kids left. I promise I'll cuddle with you on the couch."

"You know all the ways to a man's heart." Sam replied flatly, before grinning, walking with his lover to the kitchen.

Gabriel opened the fridge, Sam peered in as well.

A chocolate cake sat on a shelf, with 'Happy Anniversary!' iced on.

Gabriel smiled, "well, that's… not quite what I was expecting but that was nice of them."

Sam grinned, reaching for the bright green envelope between the pickles and peanut butter.

"They left the card in here too." Sam examined the envelope which read, "for Dad and Sam'.

He slid the card out; it was simple, white with Happy Anniversary written on it. He handed it to Gabriel, who opened it.

"Happy Anniversary, congratulations on two years, we're glad you two haven't killed each other or died yet, signed the Harbingers of Ragnarok, Sleiphnir and Vali."

Sam looked at Gabriel, his lover hung his head.

"Well, I always they inherited your sense of humor." He replied, noticing writing on the back. He gently took the card from Gabriel.

'Sam, thank you for falling in love with our father, you've been good for him and we like you. There's always a beanbag open for you if you want to come over.'

He showed it to Gabriel who smiled gently, "they like you." With that he shut the fridge, "now about that movie?"

"I believe someone promised to cuddle with me?" Sam retorted, heading for the living room, "must've been Fenrir."

Gabriel laughed from behind him, but he fell silent.

Sam looked up, his archangel was staring at him, a loving smile on his face, "I love you kiddo."

"Love you too Gabe."

XXX

Me: * bows * Alright, it is this fic's two year anniversary, which is why this chapter was written.

PB: * cheers *

Me: Also, I don't own the Wii, Mario Kart Racing or Super Smash Bros Brawl. Those are all property of Nintendo. I own a Wii and copies of the games which I love dearly.

PB: Yeah, yeah, also, thank you all for your support over the years, we are grateful to you, and there are far too many of you to list.

Casey: Let's see… we wrote chapter 17 a year ago tomorrow… so we've had a chapter each year at this time.

Me: Yep. Again thanks for your support and if I could I would give you all a slice of the cake.

Side note: Fenrir, Hel and Jormugand are the Harbingers of Ragnarok, which is why they signed that way, just in case the way that was worded seemed strange.


	27. Presents

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sherlock, Norse mythology or Christmas.

Gabriel has kids in this universe and they celebrate Christmas in this universe.

* * *

><p>Presents<p>

Sam had come to the conclusion Christmas shopping for an archangel was all but impossible.

He'd taken care of Dean, Bobby, Castiel, and Gabriel's kids. But not his boyfriend. He honestly had no idea what the archangel could possible want. Other than chocolate. And sex. And Sam. Since he was getting all three anyway Sam had ruled those out as far as presents were concerned.

Sam glanced at his open laptop, and wondered what he'd get if he googled it.

He needed to figure something out though, so that he had time to worry about what Gabriel was getting him. No, he hadn't forgotten the incident with the partridge and while Gabriel had sent it somewhere else and promised not to do it again, it was unlikely Sam would let him live it down.

Sam leaned back against the chair, what to get Gabriel… Hmm… He narrowed his eyes and sat up. He quickly typed something on the laptop and grinned. Yes, he could afford that, especially if he hustled a few games of pool, and Gabriel would be thrilled. He exited out and cleared his search history, not that he thought Gabriel couldn't over-ride it somehow, but it should prevent Dean from mocking him, and Gabriel probably wouldn't look anyway.

Speaking of Dean, Sam looked out the hotel window, seeing the Impala pull into the parking lot. Perfect, Dean and dinner was here.

Sam started searching for some quick hunts, since they were going to Bobby's this year and would be heading that direction.

Dean opened the door, Sam looked up.

"Did you get lost?"

Dean paused, and set the food on the table. "No, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam grabbed the bag and his salad, "then what?"

Dean looked away, "nothing."

Sam paused, grinning slightly, "did you go looking for a present for someone?"

"As if you're getting presents this year."

Sam scoffed, "I meant a certain angel."

Dean gave him a look, "why would I buy Gabriel a present?"

Sam just shook his head, taking a bite of his salad.

"Well, I know what I'm getting Gabriel, though I'd need a week off of hunting at some point to do it."

Dean paused, swallowed his bite of burger and looked up, "fine, what should I get Cas, I have no idea."

Sam grinned widely, wondering for a moment how much his lover had rubbed off on him, before leaning forward, "come on Dean, I'm sure you have some idea."

/

Gabriel paced through his living room, glaring at Fenrir and Vali who snickered from their spots on the couch.

"It's not funny."

"Yes, it is." Fenrir retorted, smirking. Vali nodded in agreement with his oldest brother, Gabriel turned away from his sons.

"You're over thinking it." Fenrir continued, "so long as it's from you he should love it. Unless it's a partridge."

Gabriel whirled to see Vali press his face into his elbow, shoulders shaking. Fenrir gave him an innocent look that would've fooled no one.

"He still hasn't figured it out?" Jourmugand asked as he hurried down the stairs, brushing the garland on the railing.

"Nope." Fenrir shook his head, Gabriel resumed pacing.

"What are we all here for? Season 3 of Sherlock?" Hel asked, leaning in from the kitchen.

"You'll have to be patient."

Gabriel ignored his children as Hel and Fenrir began debating Sherlock and other BBC shows and whether or not Steven Moffat was possessed.

Gabriel sighed, spinning around, and almost crashed into Sleiphnir.

"Why _are_ you all here?" he demanded, looking over his children.

"We were planning on watching something, but someone keeps pacing in front of the TV." Jourmugand replied, resting his elbows on the back of the couch.

Fenrir suddenly chuckled, "maybe you should just tell him you've turned pagan. Haven't celebrated Christmas in years, and he doesn't have to get you anything either."

Gabriel began to respond but Vali scoffed, "but since it's the Winter Solstice a virgin scarafice would be lovely."

Fenrir started laughing and almost couldn't get out his response, "if they can't get a virgin will Sam do?"

Gabriel shook his head as Jourmugand joined in with his brothers.

Fenrir managed to pull himself together, "come on, really now. Sam likes research. Just give him some book that's supposedly destroyed or something. Steal a scroll from the Library of Alexandria, and he'll probably be thrilled."

Gabriel stared at him for a long moment then grinned, "that would be perfect, thank you Fenrir, I love you."

"But not the rest of us." Vali remarked sarcastically, as Gabriel snapped his fingers. He knew just the scroll to get Sam, he'd just have to pick up a translation guide somewhere.

XXX

Me: What do you get if you google 'what to get an archangel for Christmas'?

Casey: Do we want to know?

Me: Probably not. Anyway, hey readers (if you're still out there)! So, I'm going to try for twelve days of Christmas, should be fun. Most will be set in this storyline, of Team Free Will and Gabriel's kids getting ready for Christmas, with Casey as a brick joke.

Casey: Thanks.

Me: Welcome.

PB: GET THIS BOW OFF ME!

Dean: But you're my present to Gabriel.

PB: Uh huh, that's gonna be a no.

Me: Dean get away from my muse! So, readers, as I was saying one fic might be set in a different 'verse. Here's your hint, it would be a 'verse you've seen before.

PB: It would be two if we can convince Anime to show how the crew of The Loki celebrates Christmas.

Me: * glares at him * Hush you, or I'll put you in a present myself.


	28. Snow

Snow

It started over the simplest thing and Sam would blame Gabriel for it later.

They'd been joking arguing about something, Christmas chocolate, and Gabriel was praising it while Sam was less impressed by it. In the middle of their light hearted, and actually rather flirtatious, debate Dean had snapped at them to shut up. Sam was willing to bet it was because Castiel had to deal with some heavenly business. But either way Dean stormed out of the Impala, slamming the door behind him. Gabriel smirked at Sam and followed.

Sam was still in a rather mischievous mood, so when they got out, he grabbed a handful of snow.

How Gabriel knew there was a snowball flying towards him was beyond Sam, but in any case he ducked. He turned to grin at Sam, when the snowball hit.

Right in between Dean's shoulders. He whirled, to see Gabriel still ducked and Sam with a guilty look.

The next thing Sam knew he was dodging snow balls from Dean, while Gabriel laughed.

Until one hit him.

At first Gabriel was on Sam's side, throwing snow back at Dean, then he hurled one at Sam and everyone was fair game. Sam hadn't grinned or laughed like this in a long time as he tried to dodge both Dean's snow.

"Ow!" Gabriel yelped, "that one had ice in it!"

"Whoops!" Dean called back, ducking as a snowball flew at him.

Sam had darted behind the Impala to stock up on ammunition, temporarily taking their attention off him. He stood up, and signaled to Dean to ignore him, while creeping up on Gabriel.

"Oh come on, what kinda throw was that?" Dean taunted, standing on the stairs leading up to their rooms.

Gabriel's retort became a startled yelp, and he about jumped a foot in the air as Sam dumped two handfuls of snow down his back.

"Sam!"

Sam laughed and darted back towards the Impala to restock, as three snowballs pelted his back, still laughing.

Sam ducked and began returning fire, unable to stop grinning.

They were running out of snow though, and Sam had just thrown his last snowball at Dean when it happened.

Castiel appeared, his back to Sam and Gabriel, and thus, was hit in the back of the head.

Sam flinched while Gabriel cheered.

"Damn, that was just…"

Castiel slowly turned around, and Sam quickly sank down behind the Impala, eyes darting around.

Gabriel crossed the parking lot to hide with him, smirking slightly, "geez Sam."

"It was an accident!"

Gabriel ruffled his hair, his own was dusted with snow, "oh I know, but that was hilarious."

Sam smiled back, "I should probably apologize though."

Gabriel shrugged, and pulled him over for a warm kiss.

But as nice as the kiss was, Sam didn't miss when the snow slid down his back.

XXX

Me: * throws a snowball at PB *

PB: Agh! * dodges *

Casey: * laughes *


	29. Carols

Carols

Sam lay back against Gabriel, who was running his hands through Sam's hair.

His eyes were closed; he enjoyed this when he and Gabriel were just each other's company, just spending time together. Especially this close to the holidays, it was nice to relax and think about celebrating for once.

Slowly Sam became aware of Gabriel's voice, and almost opened his eyes. It took him a moment before he realized Gabriel was singing.

He listened, finally placing the song, and shifted slightly, why had Gabriel chosen that carol?

Gabriel's voice was soothing though, and the quiet way he sang, it made the song sound gorgeous. He'd slowed the tune down a little but it sounded good the way he sang it, especially as Gabriel's hands had moved to Sam's shoulders, rubbing circles around his back and chest.

Sam almost dozed off, when he noticed Gabriel's singing had stopped. He made a noise, starting to sit up.

Gabriel pushed him back down gently, "what?"

"You sounded good."

"Hello, angel? Heavenly choir and all that?"

Sam opened his eyes to look at Gabriel, "I know that. So why that song?"

"Why not?" Gabriel smiled, not a smirk, a small genuine smile. "Is there something wrong with singing Hark, The Herald Angels Sing?"

"Well, aren't you the herald angel?"

Gabriel shrugged, "so? I didn't sing it by the way, if you see your curious. Was something more like, 'yeah, go see your savior, he's that way.'"

Sam chuckled, leaning back against Gabriel, "that's a shame, you've got a great voice."

"I'll take requests."

Sam reached up, to grab Gabriel's hands, "anything's fine."

Gabriel smiled, it was sad this time, "do you even know any carols?"

Sam paused, thinking back to a disastrous Christmas, and a far darker time, when he and Dean had attempted Silent Night, "umm… no?"

Gabriel shook his head, "alright, I think I've got just the song. Ever heard Ava Maria?"

Sam shook his head, Gabriel shifted his weight, uncurling his legs from under him, "alright Sammy."

He may not have recognized the song, but he did recognize Latin, and Gabriel handled it well, Sam looked up at him.

Gabriel looked as though he'd found his personal heaven as he sang, he'd have to make his boyfriend do it more often, because Gabriel looked truly angelic. Sam smiled, and relaxed, letting the Gabriel's smooth voice sweep over him.

/

"What does Castiel sound like?"

Gabriel had finished his song, and moved to curl up next to Sam, still lounging on the hotel bed.

"Well, less gravelly for one thing." Gabriel chuckled, running his fingers up and down Sam's chest. "I ought to see if I can get him to sing, would probably be good for him. A harmony could be fun. It would make me sound better too."

"I doubt that." Sam curled his arm over Gabriel's side, "you were amazing."

Gabriel looked down, "I haven't sung in a while. I'm glad you liked it." He stopped his hand, "maybe we should caroling."

"Oh no, I can't sing." Sam shook his head, "it's bad, trust me."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, "okay. But if you change your mind, let me know."

Sam nodded, highly unlikely as it was, "Gabriel?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Gabriel smiled, "anytime for you Sam."

/

Me: I'm afraid I can't use song lyrics, as it violates rules. Pity. If you haven't heard Ava Maria or if you have, I suggest Josh Groban's version.

PB: That is a shame. Think we can get Gabriel to sing Mariah Carey?

Me: I hope not.


	30. Ribbon

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

Recognize this 'verse?

* * *

><p>Ribbon<p>

Sam dragged the ribbon across the bed, and laughed as Gabriel pounced, the kitten landing on the end, pinning it down under his paws and biting the string.

Sam tugged it, causing Gabriel's eyes to widen and he smacked the ribbon, trying to pin it down.

Sam tugged it loose, and dragged it in a circle, almost causing Gabriel to fall over. He laughed, and dangled it over his head, so the orange kitten reared up to bat at it.

Sam looked at him, "this is fun, but I need to wrap presents."

Gabriel meowed pitifully, getting five more minutes.

/

There you are, a kitten!Gabriel! Sorry for the drabble. Tomorrow should be longer.


	31. Ornaments

Ornaments

Sam stared at the gigantic tree in Gabriel's living room. "Where did you get this?"

"We grew it!" Sleiphnir answered, carrying a large box into the room, "a little magic goes a long way."

Sam chuckled, "well I'm sorry, but not even I can get the star on that tree."

Sleiphnir laughed, opening the box, "that's not why we invited you." He gestured to the box, which was full of ornaments.

"I better go help downstairs." He got to his feet and raced off, leaving Sam with Dean, Castiel and Gabriel.

Dean looked over at Sam, "where are we? The last thing I remember is being in the hotel room."

"My house." Gabriel gestured around, "it's my humb-" he cut off and smirked, "it' my mansion."

Castiel tilted his head, "and the others here…"

"My kids." Gabriel rolled his eyes, "play along baby bro."

Dean's eyes grew, "what?"

"Fenrir, Jourmugand, Hel, Sleiphnir, and Vali." Sam named them, "that was Sleiphnir."

Dean looked at Gabriel, "what kind of names are those?"

"Norse." Gabriel stated flatly.

Castiel still looked confused, "and they celebrate Christmas?"

"Eh. They're half-pagan, half-angel. Since Christmas is already a combination of both it works."

Dean looked at Gabriel as if he'd lost his mind, "how is it both?"

"It's near the Winter Solstice." Sam answered, "the reason was it made it easier to convert pagans to Christianity since the holidays were at similar times. Easter at the spring equinox, and Halloween is a harvest festival, right?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Halloween is a little iffy, that one's more pagan than I'm sure they'd like. But anyway, you want to help decorate or not. They've already got the lights on."

Sam grinned, and then paused, turning to Dean, "hey."

Dean looked over, Sam shifted his weight, "Vali… just don't stare at his face or ask him about it, okay?"

Dean looked at Gabriel, "huh?"

Gabriel glared at Dean, "don't. It'll kill the mood, so just don't."

Dean held up his hands, Sam grinned, hearing footsteps.

Sleiphnir and Jourmugand carried another box, Hel carried one, and Vali followed, grinning widely.

His grin was marred on his right side, scars lacing his face, over his eye and a few under his mouth, which tugged on his smile. But he looked thrilled, eyes gleaming.

"Hey, Sam!" he called, then his smile faded when he saw Dean and Cas.

"Sorry, these two tagged along, is that okay?"

Vali shrugged, turning his face away, "it's fine."

Hel set her box down, "come on Vali, he's a hunter I'm sure he's seen worse." She poked her brother, who yelped.

Jourmugand and Sleiphnir set their box down, straightening up.

Hel turned to them, "this is Jourmugand, Sleiphnir, I'm Hel, and that's Vali."

"Dean and this is Castiel."

Hel grinned, and pulled her black hair back, "oh we know, Dean."

Sam looked around, "where's Fenrir?"

The four shared a look, Vali seemed to be fighting a grin, Jourmugand lift an eyebrow, Hel smirked, and Sleiphnir grinned.

"Oh, he'll be around." She grinned, "now, let's decorate."

Sam glanced over at Gabriel, who shrugged, and stepped forward.

/

Sam held onto Vali's thighs, "got it?"

Vali, kneeling on his shoulders, stretched his arm, "yes! Got it!" he crouched as Sam stepped back, so he could get down.

"Thanks."

"Ssshame you can't do thisss." Sam looked up and almost started laughing; Jourmugand had turned into a giant snake, and hung an ornament on one of the top branches with his mouth.

Dean fumbled with the ornament he was holding, "what the-"

"Just go with it." Hel told him, from her perch on a step-stool.

Jourmugand shifted back, grinning widely at Dean, "my name means Midgard Serpent. At my full size I can circle the earth and hold my tail my teeth."

"Show off!" Vali called, digging through the newest box.

Sleiphnir reached into another box, there were at least ten empty ones and the tree was only half decorated. Sam was having fun though, and took a sip of his glass of eggnog.

Gabriel appeared next to him, having been on the other side of the tree, "having fun?"

Sam nodded, looking around. He loved Gabriel's family, and Dean had grown comfortable, for the most part, while Castiel stood back, watching. There was just one thing that bothered him.

"Any sign of Fenrir?"

Gabriel looked around as though he'd just noticed his oldest was still missing, "huh. Where is he?"

A dog flap in the front door opened, Sam and Gabriel turned.

It was just Garm though; the black dog shook off, and trotted in.

"It's still snowing out there." He reported, "and is there any eggnog for me?"

"It's in the kitchen, Garm." Hel called, "thanks boy!"

Garm wagged his tail, hitting Sam with it.

He looked up and gave a doggish grin, "what are you doing here?"

"Decorating." Sam rubbed his head, scratching his ears, "why don't you go get your-"

Sam's sentence was cut off as the door to the basement was kicked open, revealing Fenrir.

Sam stared at him and almost burst out laughing.

Fenrir stalked forward, jingling with each step. Sam struggled to hold back his laughter; it appeared the tree wasn't the first thing to be decorated.

Fenrir was wearing a green shirt, wrapped in lights and tinsel, and bells. On his forehead someone had taped a star.

"You four!" he faced his siblings, who all tried to look innocent, "I know you were all behind this!"

Hel smothered a laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Take a nap in this house and wake up dressed up like a Christmas tree!" Fenrir yelled, pointing at all of them, though the effect was ruined because as he moved he made his bells jingle, "and not only that you didn't wake me to help you decorate the tree!"

"It looks like you didn't need help with that." Vali choked out, struggling to keep a straight face before he busted out laughing.

Jourmugand lost it next, sitting down, clutching his sides.

Sleiphnir snorted, lowering his head and shaking silently.

Hel fought a losing battle, and started laughing too.

Gabriel started chuckling, making Fenrir spin around, jingling as he did. He met Sam's gaze and that's when his resolve broke.

He leaned against Gabriel, setting down his eggnog, laughing so hard his sides hurt.

He regained enough composure to look at Dean who looked around, torn between laughing and running. Sam looked at Fenrir, who looked down at himself, and then met Sam's gaze.

Finally Fenrir broke, joining with his siblings, Sam and Gabriel, his deep laughing ringing slightly. Gabriel was almost crying from laughing, and Sam was starting to worry about breathing.

It took at least ten minutes for them all to pull themselves together, once they stopped looking at each other. It took another five minutes for them to stop chuckling every few seconds.

Sam took a deep breath and let it out, and risked looking at Fenrir.

Fenrir grinned at him, but they managed not to laugh.

"Okay, so can someone hand me an ornament?"

Gabriel looked over at his son, "don't you have enough decorations?"

Everyone almost lost it again but managed not to.

Fenrir rolled his eyes, grabbed an ornament, and wandered over to the tree.

And if he left the outfit on while the decorated; Sam wasn't going to be the one to comment.

/

Me: So that's Christmas at Gabriel's house. By the way, Fenrir isn't plugged into an outlet; he has these lights that are connected to a battery pack wrapped around him. I use them to decorate my room. Also, yes, Christmas is in the winter because of pagan holidays. The rabbit from Easter is pagan, and Halloween is possibly linked to a harvest festival.

PB: * chugs down eggnog *

Me: Hey! Leave some for me!


	32. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

Sam wandered into the living room, glancing up at the gigantic tree, before sitting down on the couch.

Gabriel slid down as if magnetized to him, Sam wrapped his arm around his lover, refraining from more romantic gestures because Dean and Cas were in the room.

"It's quiet."

"I threw the kids outside." Gabriel replied, pressing closer to Sam, "it's good for them."

Dean made a noise, Sam glanced over.

"What?"

"They're all crazy."

"Hey!" Gabriel looked offended, "they're my kids you know."

"I think that's part of the problem."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, they're not crazy. Well, Jourmugand might be." He glanced at Gabriel, "you have to admit, something's not quite right about him."

The former trickster shrugged, "but the rest are fine."

Sam nodded, "yeah, they're all good people."

Dean hesitated, "those scars on Vali…"

Gabriel tensed and Sam glared at Dean, not just because Gabriel had dug his fingers into Sam's thigh. He liked Vali, and he didn't want Dean bringing those up.

"Drop it, Dean." Sam warned, "please."

Dean hesitated, glancing from his brother to Gabriel, "fine."

Gabriel relaxed slightly, for which Sam was grateful, "ask when it's not Christmas, okay Dean-o?"

Dean's response was cut off by the door flying open. Sam had quickly learned to look his bedroom door if he didn't want one of Gabe's kids barging in.

Vali slammed it behind him, "I hope you aren't getting romantic in here."

Sam rested his arm on the back of the couch, "and if we were."

"Ew! I sit on that couch!"

Gabriel laughed, cocking on eyebrow at his youngest son, "what are you doing in here?"

"Looking for our ice skates. The ponds are frozen over, and we're skating on the big one." He hurried to the basement, "I will be coming back so don't do anything traumatizing." He winked, contorting his scars.

Sam turned to Gabriel, "skating?"

"Yes. They used to play hockey but I had to forbid that."

Sam didn't even want to ask, so he went with a different question, "the big pond, that's the one we swam in during the summer right?"

"Yep!" Gabriel leered slightly, Sam fought back the blush, he knew that Gabe liked him in swim trunks. His face changed, "ever been ice skating?"

Sam paused, he had, during college, with Jess. It had been fun, once he'd gotten the hang of it, "not for awhile."

"well if the big pond is frozen over enough that they're skating we could go on the smaller one."

Sam considered it, finally shrugging, "I could use some fresh air."

Gabriel grinned, and they both looked over when they heard Vali's steps on the stairs.

"Obnoxious much?" Gabriel muttered, making Sam grin.

Vali threw the door open, glanced at them, grinned, and hurried to the front door.

Gabriel whistled, "Vali!"

His son turned, and Sam suddenly found himself in a heated kiss. Gabriel's tongue was already in his mouth, and he ended up just going along with it.

Gabriel pulled back, smirking, Sam glanced over at Vali.

He stood there, jaw hanging open, one eye narrowed slightly, before he spun around and raced out, shouting over his shoulder.

"That was not necessary, thank you, thank you so much!"

Gabriel laughed, Sam shoved him away slightly, when he risked a look at Dean, his brother had a very similar look to Vali.

"I think I'll go read a book." He replied, "if that's how you're going to be Gabriel."

Gabriel shrugged, though he looked a little guilty, "but Sam…"

"Hmm…"

Gabriel pointed up; Sam braced himself before looking up at the ceiling.

"How long has that mistletoe been there?"

/

Me: Well that didn't go where I was expecting. Also, Vali's scars are from when he had to kill his brother, which is why they don't like to talk about them. And this was originally about skating but somebody had to shove his tongue down Sam's throat.

PB: * taps the calendar *

Me: Oh shut up! So thinks such as finals and last minute shopping got in the way of my writing. I'll just go over Christmas, big deal.

Casey: Is that all?

Me: Of course not! Did you think I forgot you've been with us two years?

Casey: Well you did last year!

Me: I'm sorry. I know it's not exact, but happy two years with us Casey. Thank you for agreeing to stay in my mind for so long. Oh, he's a guy by the way.


	33. New Years

I am so sorry. Things got hectic, between finals, Christmas and relatives. Fortunately mine aren't as crazy as Gabriel's but still…

Anyway, here's an AU. I hope this makes up for things.

* * *

><p>New Years and New Starts<p>

Sam stood at the back of the room, watching his brother fit right into the party. Of course it was Dean's party, that he was throwing with his boyfriend Cas.

Sam hadn't pegged serious, solemn, and quiet Castiel as a party type, but he seemed to be enjoying himself, smiling next to Dean.

Sam almost spilled his drink when someone bumped into him, and he decided the kitchen would be a safer place to hide. Dean probably wouldn't notice he wasn't in the middle of things, and Sam could just lie later.

He slipped through the bodies into the kitchen, the noise still reached him, but it was muffled.

Sam poured himself a glass of water, leaning his hip against the counter.

He was swallowing when a short man, not that most people were tall next to Sam, but this guy was shorter than most, walked in. He headed for the fridge, opening the freezer.

Sam cleared his throat, making him lean back.

"Oh, hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for chocolate icecream." He smirked, "my brother won't mind."

Sam paused, "you're Cas's brother?"

"You know my little bro?"

Sam stared at him, given he probably was two inches shorter than Cas, "yeah. He's dating my brother."

Cas's brother looked him over, "you're certainly better looking."

Sam hesitated, before responding, "don't tell him that." He hadn't been expecting him to flirt, and wasn't even sure he was.

Cas's brother laughed, and offered his hand, "I'm Gabriel."

"Sam." He had to set his drink down and step forward to shake hands. Gabriel's hand was warm, firm but not to tight.

Gabriel grinned at him, shutting the door, "so, you're Dean's little brother?"

"Well, Cas is yours."

Gabriel dipped his head, "true," he glanced up, eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled, "you've got quite a bit of wit. I like that." He winked after that, Sam held back a smile.

"Is that your best pick up line?"

Gabriel leaned against the counter, "that bad?"

"I've heard better."

He got a brilliant flash of teeth in reply, "well fine. Plus, I got the hint. So, you seen the lastest StarKid musical?"

Sam blinked at the conversation shift, but nodded, "of course!"

He and Gabriel quoted it for awhile before the topic shifted to college. Sam was surprised to learn Gabriel was a business major.

"I plan to open a candy store. Got the sweet tooth, just need the know how. What about you?"

Sam paused, "I was studying law."

"Was?"

Sam hunched his shoulders, "I… I'm not so fond of it anymore."

Gabriel adjusted himself slightly, "that's fine. I had a friend who went from vet to chemistry teacher."

Sam shrugged, "but law school's expensive."

His companion shrugged, "all the more reason to drop out. If you don't think it's what you want, why waste the money? Anyway, what else would you like to be?"

Sam shrugged, "that's just it. I don't know."

Gabriel smiled reassuringly at him, "you'll figure it out, that's what college is for. Well that and partying but that doesn't seem to be your thing."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're hiding in here."

"I was not hiding!"

Gabriel laughed, "sure you weren't, Kiddo."

"I'm not that much younger than you."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm almost nineteen."

"Twenty-two."

Sam blinked, "oh." That made Castiel just a year younger, "well still."

"I can drink."

"I can vote."

Gabriel chuckled, "well at least I have a ride home."

"How do you know I won't just ditch you on the side of the road?"

"You're too nice of a guy." Gabriel stated firmly, as if he knew it was a fact.

Sam stared at him for a moment, before looking down, blushing slightly.

"Oh, did you realize I implied we'd be going to my place?"

Sam looked up to glare, though he was grateful Gabriel had broken the tension.

"My place is fine you know."

"Why, would you like to compare?" Gabriel winked in a way that widened his smirk.

Sam raised his eyebrow, "since you can't buy me a drink you could at least buy me dinner first."

"I could buy you a drink! Is lemonade good?"

Sam scoffed, "aren't you romantic?"

"Would you like to find out?" Gabriel was grinning at him, eyebrows raised.

Sam's response was cut off by someone entering, "there you are."

"Dean?" Sam turned around to face his brother, he hadn't expected him to come looking for him.

His brother glanced around him, "Gabriel?"

"Hey Dean-o!" Gabriel smiled, but it was different from how he'd been smiling during his conversation with Sam.

Dean looked over at Sam, "two hours to midnight. You staying?"

Sam glanced at Gabriel for a moment, "I think so."

"I am. The only other party I was invited to has proably already been crashed. By the cops."

Sam stared at him, Gabriel grinned, "fun friends. Though I don't want to be in prision at midnight."

"Okay. I'll let Cas know." Dean backed out, eyeing Sam oddly.

Sam wondered at his brother, until Gabriel spoke.

"So, have you ever been arrested?"

Sam spluttered, turning back to him, "no!" He narrowed his eyes, "you?"

Gabriel smirked, Sam shook his head. No wonder Dean had looked at him funny.

He did have a story about how Dean got arrested, which had been a good cover up for Sam sneaking back in after going out star gazing.

Gabriel stopped chuckling, "you like star gazing?"

Sam looked down, figuring Gabriel would tease him like Dean.

"Come on!"

Sam found himself dragged outside on the balcony, shivering in the cold. "Gabriel!"

"Trust me a little." He pointed up, Sam could see him from the light from the window.

He looked up and gasped, "wow!"

"I only know Orion, but I do like to look." Gabriel commented, sliding in next to Sam, pressing against him, one hand in his pocket, "it's relaxing."

Sam nodded, his breath billowing around his face.

He and Gabriel looked in silence for awhile. He actually didn't mind the feeling of Gabriel's hand brushing against his, until Gabriel grabbed his.

"You got cold fast." He commented, his hand felt hot in Sam's grip.

Sam was tempted to let go, but held on anyway, "maybe you're just hot."

"Thank you!" Gabriel winked, "now let's go back in. Before Dean accuses me of trying to give you pneumonia."

"He wouldn't!"

"Oh, he doesn't like me. I interrupted his and Cas's movie night and he's never forgiven me."

He held the door open for Sam, who murmured a thank you to him.

He and Gabriel gravitated back to their spots by the sink.

"I may not like your brother, but he's good to my brother." He glanced at Sam, "he's not going to hurt Cas is he?"

"I hope not. This is the happiest I've seen him."

Gabriel chuckled, "almost make you want to gag right?"

"Sometimes." Sam admitted, "but I'm glad he's happy. He used to take care of me, when Dad was busy."

"I was always closest to Castiel because he was the only one of my siblings that didn't turn out as a pretentious jerk."

"Does that include you?"

He expected Gabriel to laugh it off, but he got a serious answer, "sometimes. More than I'd like."

Sam was quiet, then offered, "Dean mocks me for trying to talk to him about this stuff, calls me a girl."

"I have an ex that would kick him in the nuts for that." Gabriel chuckled, "after she did a different ex would slap him."

"Why would she only slap him?"

"_He_ would probably find it more fitting." Gabriel glanced at Sam, who paused a moment.

"Dean would probably be offended it was only a slap. Though that's not exactly fair to Cas. Crippling his boyfriend."

Gabriel laughed, nudging Sam with his shoulder, "fair enough."

Sam turned his head as the music turned up, "are they trying to get the cops called?"

"Hey, we're innocent!" Gabriel grinned, and chuckled, "funny. This is one of my favorite songs."

"Really?"

"Yes. Care to dance?"

Sam shook his head, "no, I… I can't dance." He moved his arms to emphasize his point, he was all limbs.

Gabriel chuckled, "what, got two left feet?"

"Might as well. I'd probably step on you."

"I'm not that short!"

Sam chuckled, "I wouldn't know."

Gabriel paused, stared at him a moment then laughed, "here I thought you didn't want to flirt."

"It's almost ten-thirty. I get suggestable."

Gabriel lifted both eyebrows, leaning forward, "damn, now I'm getting ideas."

Sam smirked back at him, "care to share?"

Gabriel made a noise in the back of his throat, "well…" he shoved his hands in his pockets and paused, brow furrowing. He pulled out a bag and snorted.

"Forgot that was there."

Sam stared at the clear bag, "glitter?"

"I was going to dump it on Dean, well as best as I could." Gabriel smirked, "one last prank of the year."

Sam shook his head, "he'd kill you."

"Try anyway." Gabriel corrected mildly, "but that's half the fun."

The thought of his brother covered in glitter was enough to make Sam grin, "well, are you going to or not?"

Gabriel glanced up at him, "given Dean's reaction was actually going to run out afterwards."

"Oh."

Gabriel pulled out a marker, Sam stared at him, "what do you have in your pockets?"

"All kinds of things." Gabriel grabbed his hand and wrote down a series of numbers, "there. Call me for a good time."

"Why do I think this number and that statement is written on a bathroom wall somewhere?"

Gabriel shrugged, "probably is." He signaled to Sam, who crouched slightly to hear what Gabriel wanted to whisper.

"Since I won't be here at midnight, have this early."

Sam stiffened as Gabriel kissed him, before kissing back, using the unmarked hand to grab Gabriel's jacket.

Gabriel was very skilled, Sam had to say, so he almost whimpered when Gabriel pulled back.

"Call me." He winked and sprinted to the party. Less than a minute later, while Sam was putting Gabriel's number in his phone he heard Dean's indignant cry, and laughed.

* * *

><p>Happy New Year!<p> 


	34. Valentine's Day 2

WARNING!: This gets a little heated. Actually it gets very heated. I might have to make this M now.

Valentine's Day 2.0

Sam followed Dean and Castiel down the hallway towards the hotel rooms. His brother and Cas were holding hands and talking softly, it was almost too romantic for Sam, though he bit his tongue. He could mock Dean about the chick flick moment later.

They reached their rooms about the same time, since Sam's was closer. He opened the door, and quickly closed it again.

He looked over, expecting to meet Dean and Cas's stares but they'd already entered the room. No real wonder why, Valentine's Day and all.

The door opened, revealing Gabriel, who looked unimpressed.

"Oh, it's just you."

"I hope you weren't expecting someone else," he replied shortly – no that was not a joke about his height – though his smile took the venom out of the words.

"Well, won't you come in?"

"Someone's in the way." Sam said lightly, Gabriel opened the door and backed up, gesturing for him to enter.

It wasn't the room when he'd first checked in, Gabriel had… remodeled. The bed was slightly larger, long enough for Sam to fit, and the sheets looked like silk or something nice. They were a dark green that Sam thought was referred to as hunter green and had no doubt that was intentional. There were candles everywhere, and at the set table there was a bouquet of roses.

Gabriel closed the door behind him, with a soft click that made Sam turn.

"Gabe…"

The archangel shoved his hands in his pockets, "you do like it, right? I was pretty sure you were the romantic type but…"

Sam nodded, "I just… you didn't have to do this."

"Well you don't have to put up with me either but you do," he gave a small shrug as though this was perfectly normal.

That was enough for Sam, who pulled him into a kiss. It was rather light, given the romantic mood, but it had the desired result of making Gabriel grin.

"I more than put up with you," Sam murmured, "I think it's called love."

"I knew you were the romantic type!" Gabriel's grin widened, "and love you too kiddo." He tugged Sam into another kiss, deeper this time, with tongue and teeth, that ended with Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, Gabriel kneeling over him, arms over Sam's shoulders.

"You know we could just skip dinner," Gabriel murmured, his voice had deepened, and he added, "Sam."

That got the shiver out of Sam, who licked his lips, tasting chocolate and starlight there. Well he wasn't sure what starlight tasted of but there was the hint of ancient energy so starlight was closest he could get.

"Tempting," he hissed back, before kissing Gabriel again, leaning back slightly.

He fell back against the bed, it had to be one of the softest things he'd ever lain on, Gabriel pressed against him, hands roaming his chest, while his tongue explored the inside of Sam's mouth.

Sam dragged his fingers down Gabriel back, starting at the shoulder blades and pressing down gently, which was almost guaranteed to drive his lover mad.

Sure enough Gabriel ground against him, hands grabbing Sam's sides.

Sam pulled back, breathless, "I'm pretty sure you're supposed to buy me dinner first."

Gabriel made a whining sound, "Sammm!"

He grinned back, and tried to stand. Gabriel smirked as he tried twice more to get up, unable to move the archangel off him.

"Gabe…"

"Sam?"

"Come on now."

"Well, that was my plan."

Sam gave him a dirty look, not the kind Gabriel was hoping for, and tried to get up again.

"You shouldn't tease me like that." Gabriel murmured softly, a rough edge to his voice.

"Yes, but if I eat now, we won't have to stop between rounds. Plus the food'll get cold."

"Hello, archangel, that food gets cold only when I say it gets cold."

Sam laughed, sitting up this time, Gabriel was grinning.

"Fine, but eat quick."

Sam pushed his hair behind his ears, "I shouldn't savor it?"

Gabriel growled under his breath, "I'm still tempted to push you back down."

"And do what?"

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, "screw you down into the mattress until you scream my name."

Sam swallowed, now he was tempted, "aren't you romantic?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "I can do that too." He gestured to the room.

Sam nodded, "very romantic."

Gabriel leaned forward, his check brushing Sam's and his breath brushed his ear, "I was made to worship and love my father. It may be a sin that I would rather worship and love you but I would spend an eternity in hell for a moment with you."

Sam's mouth fell open, okay, yeah, that was romantic. Gabriel pulled back with a small smile, and gave Sam a quick chaste kiss.

"I love you. Can we screw now?"

"Love you too, but no. I'm starving."

Gabriel slid back off the bed, "well then, don't want you fainting from hunger. That would really kill the mood."

"Definitely." Sam stood up, "what is for dinner anyway?"

"Spaghetti." Gabriel shrugged, "seemed nice enough."

"It's good. I'd eat anything right now."

Sam paused, sitting at his spot was the bouquet of roses, "Gabe, I… didn't get you anything."

"Why do you think I want to skip dinner?"

Sam chuckled, "fair enough, but I figured there'd be chocolate around here somewhere."

Gabriel smirked, raising his eyebrows, "I figured that would be for… after dinner as well."

Sam swallowed, "oh."

Gabriel's smirk widened and turned dirty, "eat up, Sam."

He paused, "I… I need to wash my hands."

Gabriel gave him an odd look but gestured to the bathroom, "I didn't move it or anything."

Sam stepped in to the small room… well now it wasn't so small.

"Gabriel, I assume you're the reason the bathtub is now twice as large as it used to be!"

"No need to shout."

Sam whirled, jerking back when he found Gabriel at the door.

"You're always complaining that the bathtub's aren't big enough for you to take a bath in, so…"

"You made it big enough for two?" Sam paused after a moment and thought about what he'd said, "oh."

Gabriel shrugged, smiling slightly, "I figured you might want to try it."

"What's the point of getting clean now. We're just going to get dirty."

Gabriel got his wicked smirk back and stalked forward, "the point Sam, is that it takes longer for me to make a mess of you."

This time the kiss was heated and filled with desire and as Gabriel pulled at Sam's shirt he decided that dinner could wait.

XXX

PB: And then they had sex.

Me: * cowers in embarrassment * I can't write smut! I'm sorry! This is the closest I've ever come!

PB: *sighs*

Me: Shut up, you're a rabbit.

Casey: * drops a box of chocolate on PB's head *

PB: Ow!

Me: MINE!

Gabriel: Mine!

Me: Get your own! You've got Sam after all!

Casey: * yodels * Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
